From The First Spark
by Kasai-no-Kitsune
Summary: AU ::When Axel's pyromania takes him too far, someone else may have to pay for it.:: RikuSora, AkuRoku :: Rating may change to M for lemon-ish content::
1. Setting the Stage

_Disclaimer: _If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Disney would be kicked out faster than the in-laws after Thanksgiving. And Kairi would sure be a hell of a lot more kick-ass. Since she isn't, we're just going to assume that I own nothing but the writing here.

_Author's Notes: _For pairings, I know for sure there's RikuSora, AkuRoku and Zemyx. There may or may not be Yuffie/Kairi in later chapters. If Kairi (or Yuffie) shows up at all, you can be sure that's what the pairing will be.Anyway, I'm not sure what brought this fic on... I'm not usually a fanfic writer (I'm too into my original characters) so this is my first attempt. I can take criticism pretty well, but please... I rather enjoy my head attached to my neck, so please don't bite it off. Thanks, and hope you enjoy (as cheesy as that sounds)

_Warnings:_ I'm rating it mature just in case. Could possibly have yaoi in later chapters if I let myself get out of hand. I drop a few F bombs too, so watch out.

* * *

_"--Authorities are still debating this likelihood, but most agree that the fires are much too specific to be natural. Police have yet to find this alleged arsonist, however, and investigations are promised to continue throughout--"  
_

"Hey, Riku! Why'd you ditch me after Calculus? And whatcha reading?"

Said silver-haired ditcher internally smiled to himself and pushed the paper in front of his face down with a crinkle to reveal and eager brunette with impossible spikes for hair leaning on his knees. Swarms of students milled around in the background, idly munching on their lunches or adding to the steady thrum of noise made by their conversations. Yep, a normal lunchtime at Sunset Hills High.

"I ditched you, Sora, because I was hungry." Riku waved the sandwich in his hand in front of Sora's face for emphasis. "Calculus is tiring, and I didn't have any breakfast. And I'm reading the newspaper. You should try it sometime."

"But the newspaper is boring." Sora puffed out his lower lip and frowned at the newspaper as if it had been taunting him about his lack of an adequate attention span. "All fancy words and confusing articles."

"But it's informative." Riku corrected, flipping his luscious, envy-of-all-the-girls hair behind his shoulders a little condescendingly. "How else would you find out about all the fires around town?"

"From the smell." Sora wrinkled his nose, and Riku nodded in sympathetic assent. The smoke from all the fires had been irritating to the lungs and the cause of many an ominous, blood-red sunrise recently. "Besides, I could always get the info from you." Sora was so confident in this assumption that Riku snorted at him. Sora's smile morphed slightly with playful irritation that his best friend was laughing at him, but they were conveniently interrupted by the arrival of Roxas, Demyx and Axel.

"Heeey, I'm starved!" Demyx complained as soon as Sora and Riku were within earshot, flopping down on the bench the two were currently sitting on, his tongue hanging out without shame like a dog. "And I still have to write and essay for English next period... I hate English."

"You're a liar." Riku grinned at the upside down blond, who looked dumbfounded. "You like staring at Zexion all period, don't you?" Demyx yelped like a kicked puppy, flipped over and tackled Riku.

"Not so loud!" he hissed, casting paranoid glances at the other kids watching their antics with mildly interested expressions. Riku shoved him off, laughing.

"Don't worry, I won't reveal your big crush." Riku assured, patting his blond faux-hawk.

"Dem, you can copy my essay, if you want." Roxas suggested, pulling his binder and lunch out of his bag. Demyx took the essay with starry eyes.

"You are an _angel!"_Demyx crowed to the nonchalant Roxas. "I owe you for the rest of my life!"

"You say that every time I lend you my homework." Roxas rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless.

"So, what's up in the wide world of Twilight Town today?" Axel directed at Riku, who was pulling up the newspaper again (much to Sora's disappointment). The redhead sat himself down on the bench next to the two blonds and tried to snatch Roxas's chips out from under his nose. Unfortunately, Roxas's nose (and his eyes, ears and hands) were rather keen, so he immediately engaged Axel in a silent tug-of-war over the chips.

"They figured the fires around town were started by an arsonist." said Riku, flipping some wrinkles out of the paper. Axel froze, and the chips were ripped from his hands. Riku, being oblivious to the outside world, did not notice this and continued. "They haven't found him yet, though."

The rest of the lunchtime passed without any more unusual incidents. Sora only ripped half of Riku's newspaper while trying to catch his attention, Roxas only threatened Axel with a fork twice, and Demyx managed to finish the assignment and eat a cup of pudding ("Eat healthier, Dem, or you're going to get fat someday!") without pining after Zexion (which was greatly helped by the fact that Zexion had decided to stay in his classroom for lunch instead of walking past them to the library. The sight usually made Demyx abandon his lunch and dither around like the moon itself smacked him in the face). When the bell of the Apocalypse, as Demyx so fondly called it, sealed the student's doom with an earsplitting ringing, signaling the end of lunch, Riku binned what was left of his newspaper with the rest of the group's garbage. Axel lingered for a moment, throwing the helpless paper a distrustful glar before following Roxas's call to his next class.

* * *

Sora sighed happily and snuggled into Riku's shoulder. He wasn't sure how their traditional after-school hanging-out time had transformed into something so... personal, but hell. He didn't mind in the least. Just a few weeks ago, he'd been prancing along with Riku to his house every day after school as usual, joking and arguing over what video game they were going to play or what movie they wanted to watch. Things had been so uncomplicated back then, as straight as the street they were walking down. They settled down on Riku's bed in front of his TV, duking it out in an epic round of Super Smash Bros, or laughing as cars exploded on the screen, same as always. Neither of them noticed the gap on the bed between them slowly shrinking with each passing day. They found themselves toe to toe, then hip to hip, then shoulder to shoulder, until finally, on some unspoken agreement, Riku finished the job and pulled Sora into a warm cuddle, which they'd maintained ever since then. They'd even kissed a few blissful times, but neither of them mentioned that. In fact, they never really mentioned this strange affair at all. It just _was, _and neither of them were willing to endanger the situation by pressing for more. They were content.

Or, at least, Riku was. And Sora had been. But he was growing more and more uncomfortable hiding something like that from their friends, Riku could tell. So when Sora sighed again, a definite note of gloom marring it, and shifted into a better position to stare seriously into Riku's eyes, it was not entirely unexpected.

"What are we going to do about this?" Sora murmured, playing idly with a loose strand of Riku's hair.

"Why do we need to do anything?" Riku replied calmly. "Why should anyone else need to know?"

"They'd understand." Sora said restlessly. He hated hiding anything from his friends... It was dishonest, and that ate away at his conscience. Besides, he was a liar worthy of a medal. And that medal would say 'Worst Liar EVER'. "All of them are gay, too..."

"Roxas?" Riku's eyebrows disappeared into the fringe of his hair. "He's shown that he's nothing but straight."

"He's my brother, Riku, I think I'd know him pretty well." Sora smiled slightly, but the look came out a little strained. "He's just in denial. I can tell these things."

"And it's obvious Axel has the hots for him." Riku grinned at Sora, whose face relaxed into a more comfortable expression. That was the magic power of Riku's smile. "I hope those two get together soon."

"Speaking of getting together soon..." _Thus we come full circle. _Riku thought grimly, shaking his head slightly. This did not escape Sora. "Hey now, don't be like that. It's not like I don't treasure this time to ourselves," Riku smirked a little conceitedly. Of course, why _wouldn't _he enjoy this time? "But I just..." Sora bit his lip cutely, and Riku felt all of his perfectly formed walls of inhibitions melting away like warm fudge. "I... kind of want _more, _you know? I want to be a real couple. We hang out all the time, but I want to be able to call them dates from now on. Is... Isn't that what you want, too?"

Riku was silent for a longer moment than Sora liked. Then he brushed his lips against Sora's cheek tenderly and hugged him a bit tighter. "Yeah, I do want that. But we don't need to announce to the world that we're going out, okay?"

"Show, not tell?" Sora smiled, leaning into Riku's delicious lips. Riku smirked and kept himself just out of reach, and in response Sora puckered his trademark pout (_damn, _but Riku was a sucker for that pout).

"Yeah. No need to go out of our way." Riku finally broke down and relinquished his lips to his friend- No, his boyfriend.

On the TV, _Brokeback Mountain_ continued to plough on, Ennis and Jack kissing passionately in the stairwell.

* * *

In the dim aura the lighter was giving off, Axel looked like the Devil on earth. Really, his hedgehog-like, flame-red hair did nothing to make matters any better. Nor did his facial tattoos of teardrops under his eyes (though even Roxas had to admit they were pretty sexy). Or his love of fire. Which he happened to be feeding at the moment, locked away in his room with the door locked and all the lights off.

Not in the crazy, 'whip-out-a-lighter-and-giggle-like-a-maniac' kind of way. More like the 'whip-out-a-lighter-and-watch-it-silently' kind of way. He was never one to laugh when it was unnecessary. Fire was just... pretty. And addictive to watch.

Axel sighed. Damn his fucking pyromania. Lighters were good and all, but they just couldn't compare to watching actual things burn and shrivel underneath the dancing orange pillars, unable to move or breathe-

Fuck. Not like wood could breathe anyway.

Besides, once Axel's considerable logic kicked in, he was forced to conclude to himself that pyromania like his was unhealthy and was going to get him into a hell of a lot of trouble someday. And somehow, ominously, Axel felt like that someday was sneaking up on him, and would pounce very, very soon. So all he could do was sit like the trapped mouse he was, under the paws of that evil cat, Time, and wait for the claws of Death to slit him open and burn his guts.

Well, if he had to go out, he was going to go out burning.

Which brought him full circle one again to the tiny flame in front of his face. It was pretty... for the first hour. Then it got boring fairly quickly. Which left Axel rather moody and on the prowl for some new entertainment. That blessed, blessed new entertainment came in the form of a twin of the newspaper that Riku had been reading earlier that day.

Fucking thing was taunting him.

How close _were _the police to finding the arsonist, anyway? It's not like Axel had anyone to vouch for him if he got accused... And all the evidence was pretty damaging. Considering it actually _was _him starting all those fires and all. But it wasn't his fault, dammit! He didn't mean to cause any harm... It just sort of happened. He'd leave the house, and somehow a building would end up on fire. And Axel would watch it like the pyro he was. He hated this town, anyway. Not his fault if the entire thing burned to the ground.

So these thoughts passed dully through Axel's head as he watched the paper in his hands disappear to the mountain of hot orange flames engulfing it. The same every night. Soon enough the paper would be gone and leave him with an unsatisfied, bitter taste in his mouth. Sure, maybe he was running away from the truth, but he'd become pretty good at that over the course of his life. It was so much more comfortable than accepting the truth, the truth that stung like salt in an open wound.

The truth that he hated his life.

Axel clamped his teeth unconsciously down on his tongue. Ouch, that one hurt. But it certainly broke that depressing train of thought, which was all that mattered at the moment. The paper had long since shriveled to ash in his (slightly burnt) palm, so he wiped the ash on his bedspread, pocketed the lighter, and hopped out of his bedroom window.  
Maybe tomorrow, if the newspaper talked about the arsonist again, he'd actually listen to Riku, just to see if the stupid police were on to him. He was not about to spend the rest of his young life in jail, thank you very much.

* * *

"The mysterious arsonist hit again."

Sora's mouth dropped open in fake astonishment. "Really? I couldn't tell, you know. I thought I was coughing up my lungs yesterday because dust and I seem to have a magnetic attraction to each other."

"Oh yeah, that fire last night was pretty close to your house, wasn't it?" Riku frowned. That was a very worrying thought. What if Sora's house had burned down, with Sora still trapped inside- Okay, that was not leading down a happy trail of images. Riku decided to turn off that path at a fork in the road of his mind and assure himself that nothing had happened to

Sora, therefore he didn't need to imagine what could have happened. No time like the present. "Sorry about that. The smoke must have been a bitch."

"Nah, seemed more masculine to me." said Sora conversationally, smiling at his boyfriend (and damn was he loving this new "item" status so far).

"A bastard, then." Riku relented, ruffling Sora's spikes fondly and scanning the story in the paper briefly. Demyx, Roxas and Axel once again converged on them and started off the usual mayhem that was their lunchtime interactions.

Ten minutes into their break, Riku and Sora were cuddled up together in a corner of their bench, dodging the occasional flying canned fruit bits that managed to not hit Axel (it was kind of a shame that Roxas was throwing them instead of eating them, but when could he ever be satisfied with threatening Axel with the sharpest object he could lay his hands on?) and Demyx was staring at Zexion, who was lounging across the campus, looking for all the world like he wouldn't be there if it was his choice (and it probably wasn't his choice, Riku guessed shrewdly, judging from the way his friends keep trying to engage him in a conversation that might actually hold his interest for more than three sentences). Honestly, if Demyx stared any harder, he'd be drooling. Oh, wait, he might already be doing that. Whoops. Interesting how nobody noticed Sora and Riku yet...

"Woah! Sora, Riku, what's up with you two?" Or not. At least the hostile fruit had stopped flying for the time being as Roxas finally spotted his brother and his boyfriend snuggled cozily away in their own little corner of the world. Demyx and Axel glanced around at their savior.

"So, you two finally come out of the closet?" Axel brightened when he saw the sight and nudged Riku's ankle playfully. Riku batted it away, a grin breaking his face. "'Bout time, too. I mean, how long have you two been going out now?"

"Uh..." Sora and Riku exchanged a similar look of confusion. "A day or two?"

"What?! You're kidding me!" Axel jumped dramatically and clutched his heart. Roxas rolled his eyes, trying as hard as he could (and failing) to suppress a warm smile. Show-off. "Haven't you two been dating since, what, middle school?"

"_No!_" Riku and Sora both jumped at this assumption, much like Axel had just done. "That... We were hanging out as friends! Nothing more!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because it's totally natural for _friends _to have _that _much unresolved sexual tension. Honestly, I never saw any two more joined at the hip than you two, and I've seen Siamese twins." he nodded as if that settled the matter.

"I bet they were joined at the finger or something." Demyx rolled his eyes, but smiled at the new couple nonetheless. "Good for you, guys, I'm glad you finally grew some balls and came out of the closet." Before Sora and Riku could murder him for that comment, he sighed sadly and his eyes fluttered back to that slate-haired dreamboat across campus. "Wish I could do that, too..."

Riku rolled his eyes, pity taking over his previous rage and staying his hand, which had been _so close _to ripping that stupid blond faux-hawk right off... Of course Riku was not sensitive about his male parts. But really, what self-respecting man wasn't?

"I can't believe you." Roxas's eyes were still popping at his brother. His now revealed to be gay brother. How could he not have seen this coming? "Since, I mean... Since when?"

"Since when have I liked boys?" Sora rolled his eyes and poked his brother's nose, snickering. "Put your eyes back in your head, Roxas, you look like an idiot. I probably was always gay, deep down... Somewhere in my heart, where I couldn't find it and change it." he smiled sheepishly and melted into Riku's arms. "Not that I'd want to, or anything. I just recently figured it out, though."

"You're such a cheeseball sometimes, Sora..." Riku laughed and kissed his neck fleetingly. Roxas really hoped to high heaven that his face was not going to turn red.

"Still, I'm surprised you haven't come out of the closet too yet, Roxas." Sora nuzzled under Riku's chin contentedly and shook his head perplexedly at his brother. "I mean, since I'm gay and all, you probably are too."

It took a few moments of nonstop facial color changes and useless spluttering for Roxas to finally force out a reply. "I am NOT gay!" he cried angrily, attracting an odd stare or two from their surrounding schoolmates. All of the rest of his friends' eyebrows arched so high they might have been pulled off their faces.

"Sure. That's why you hang around the only gay guys at school." Riku smirked with superiority down at him, as if he'd just nailed a weak spot.

"I hang around you because I like hanging out with Sora, who is my brother, by the way, so it doesn't matter to me if he's gay or not." Roxas replied coldly. Behind him, Axel bit his lip and averted his eyes to avoid showing Roxas the hurt mirrored there. It's not like the blond was paying any attention to him, anyway, but he didn't want to give him the chance. Roxas seemed to sense his reaction, though, and regretted it as soon as he'd said it. Because he really, really did like spending time with Axel. Demyx too... But mostly Axel. Damn his pride... It wouldn't unbend enough for him to apologize to the injured redhead behind him.

Riku frowned with pity at Axel, and was about to open his mouth to demand that Roxas apologize, but something snapped his attention away. There were burns on Axel's hands. Huh. That wasn't entirely unusual... They were all used to Axel's pyromania. Even so... That wasn't healthy, and Axel knew it. But it just as much of a drug as marijuana, short of being tangible. He was hooked, and it was going to lead him into trouble. Extreme pyromania could lead to arson.

Wait a second... Arson? Riku's narrowed eyes darted to the newspaper lying forgotten by his side, lying with the arson story face up.

_ "-Fires much too specific to be natural- Police have yet to find this alleged arsonist-"  
_

_ Arsonist. _It_ couldn't _be... could it?


	2. Simplifications and Complications

_Disclaimer: _If you sue me, my poor little family will have to go hungry.

_Author's Notes: _Sorry it took me so long to write this... It's the slow parts. They kill me. I tend to micromanage when I write... Ack. But I'll be trying to speed things up soon, which will hopefully catch my interest and make me want to keep writing until the sun comes up, then goes down, and comes up again, etc etc.

_Warnings: _I'm rating it mature just in case. Could possibly have yaoi in later chapters if I let myself get out of hand.

* * *

Sora was nervous. 

To understand the full significance of this statement, one must understand something about Sora: He was hardly _ever _nervous. He had an inert optimism that never failed to bestow an almost foolish confidence on him, so he never had a reason to be nervous. Now, however... Sitting outside a cafe with Riku lounging on the other side of the table, sipping a mocha latte, was taking Sora's insides and twisted them into cruel, ceaseless knots of inner terror. What if he messed up or said something stupid?! What if Riku wanted to hold hands, or whatever couples like them did... What if they were getting weird looks, or...!

As this train of thought continued to barrel out of control, Riku watched his boyfriend fidget in slight amusement and slight dread, because Sora's discomfort was so painfully obvious, it was, well, painful. Did he really make his best friend _that _nervous? What was there to be nervous about? Wasn't Sora the one who wanted this...?

Riku sighed. That was not a nice train of thought. No, thoughts like that could only lead in one direction: down. He snapped himself away from those thoughts, leaned forward and tapped the glass table gently to attract Sora's attention.

"If you don't like this, we can stop." Riku said, shoving his disappointment down his throat and holding it firmly in check. So much for a dazzling first date. "I'll take you home, and we can try again later, or--"

"No, no!" Sora jumped in his seat, dismay taking his face. "No, this is fine, I like this! Really, I'm just..."

"Scared." Riku finished for him. His throat felt like it was about to rupture from the force of the disappointment being held inside it. "It's okay, Sora, we don't have to rush if you don't want..."

"But I _do _want." Sora muttered, averting his eyes and blushing cutely. Riku bit his lower lip. "I do, I'm just... Not sure how to act around you anymore. I mean, how are we supposed to act? Are we supposed to kiss and cuddle in public like all the other couples?"

"Not if you don't want to." Riku replied, a little of the tension in his throat alleviating. Truthfully, those couples pissed him off a little (go get a room already), so he wasn't ecstatic about emulating them either. "Just because we aren't slobbering all over each other the like others doesn't mean we aren't still a couple, Sora, and it definitely doesn't mean I love you any less."

Sora smiled shyly, and Riku felt a sudden heat wave target his head. "Okay. This is okay, then, I guess. This is fun." he slumped in his seat and toyed with his empty hot chocolate cup. "But Starbucks is getting boring. Let's go to the movies or something."

"How about the park?"

"What are we going to do at the park?"

Riku smirked mischievously. "Slobber all over each other?"

"You're a big fat liar, you know that?" Sora laughed.

"Ah, but you love me anyway. C'mon, let's go to the park."

As they walked side-by-side, Riku's hand sneaking cozily into Sora's, Riku thought smugly, _Yep. __A dazzling__ first date, indeed._

* * *

The house was depressingly empty with Sora gone. 

Roxas was the only one in the house, and the lack of any other sentient life was overwhelmingly dreary. Roxas liked background noise, and this silence was so stifling it might as well have been corporeal. Maybe it would have been easier if the silence was corporeal, because then he might have stood a chance of casting it off.

It's not like Sora was always around... Most of the time, he'd come home with Riku and all his attention would be preoccupied with his silver-haired best friend-turned-boyfriend (what _did _those two get up to when they managed some time alone? He'd never heard any incriminating noises... Thus Roxas's paranoid brain whirred) and Roxas would never see him until Riku left (at 8 o'clock at night). But at least then someone was in the house, and Sora could make enough noise to keep Roxas comfortable. If he really needed to, he could even have played with their dog Pluto (which was saying something, because Roxas wasn't much of a dog person, not since that terrifying incident with the sack and the trashcans...). But today, even Pluto was gone to the vet.

So Roxas was truly alone.

He couldn't stand it any more. Snatching his jacket, flying out of the house and slamming the door behind him, he set off on a brisk jog down the sidewalk.

Somehow, his intuition led him to the downtown strip mall, which was fine. Even if no one he knew personally was around, there were other people there, and that was all he needed for a while. The steady thrum of unintelligible conversations was comforting. It was a dependable background noise, like the TV or Axel's constant chattering in the background at school.

Axel.

Roxas resisted slapping his forehead with his palm. Why, oh, _why _did he have to be an _idiot_ concerning that guy? It was like he couldn't get anything right. He could either try to hang normally around him and end up threatening him with something pointy, or he could ignore the incessant redhead and risk offending him. But it's not like it was his fault at all. Axel was just too sensitive, and something about the guy set Roxas's mind on the fritz. Maybe it was hormones... Maybe it was his heart reaching out. Either way, something about Axel attracted Roxas, yet he simply _refused to see it. _The guy messed with his emotions so much Roxas couldn't think straight anymore.

Roxas kicked a pebble on the sidewalk moodily. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to fall in love with such a troublesome guy? (Not that Roxas was admitting that it was love, or anything...)

While he was lost in his unpleasant thoughts about one frustrating redhead, he forgot to watch where he was walking, which was always asking for trouble. So, just like a bad, cliche movie, he stumbled into something much more solid than the air he'd been expecting to walk into.

"Hey, watch it, kid!" a gruff, old man's voice barked furiously at him. Roxas regained his footing and, suppressing his irritation at that rudeness, forced himself to smile apologetically at the man.

"Sorry, sir, it was an accident." he apologized through gritted teeth as the ugly, pig-faced man leered at him.

"You don't sound very sorry." the man snapped. "Respect your elders, you stupid little kid."

"Hey, I was trying to be polite!" Roxas retorted. A moment later he berated himself in his mind for rising to the bait, but it was too late to take what he said back.

"What?! You call that polite, you little brat? You--"

"Now now, what's the problem here?"a nasal voice that poked Roxas's still heart with a metaphorical needle interjected. Axel, so easily recognizable in a crowd that Roxas had no idea why he didn't see him before, strolled in between the two combatants, glancing at the both of them alternately.

"Oh, great, another one." the old man muttered. "Listen, you punk, you have no business here, so get your ugly face out of this, okay?"

One of Axel's slim eyebrows rose. "Really? Well, seeing as Roxas here is my friend and you're bullying him even after he apologized, I'd say this argument needs a mediator."

"Mediator? Mediator? You'd just take his side!" the old man cried, pointing accusingly at Roxas. Axel rolled his eyes.

"No taking sides here. I'm just trying to clear this up so we can go. We're making a scene." Axel took Roxas's upper arm and tugged the blond to his side. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got more important arguments to go find." With a fake little bow, Axel steered Roxas forcefully away from the spluttering old man.

"Th... That was great, Axel." Roxas stuttered, still too much in shock to pull his arm out of Axel's grip. "Thanks."

"No problem. You'd do the same for me, right?" Axel winked at Roxas, who avoided the gaze.

"... Only in certain situations." Roxas admitted grudgingly. Axel barked a quick laugh, but it didn't sound quite real.

"Sure, sure." Axel finally let Roxas's captive arm go, and hummed thoughtfully. "So, now we've got some time on our hands. What were you doing here alone, anyway?"

"Sora's on a date with Riku, and our mom's out of town, so I was bored of staying home alone." Roxas admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets as they strolled along the sidewalk in the chilly evening air. He noticed the moon just starting to peek out over a tree. Quite the picturesque scene.

"Ah." said Axel knowingly. "So... You just came down here on a whim?"

"Pretty much."

"All alone? With all those creepy old guys like me walking around?" Axel became mock-panicked. "You could have gotten kidnapped, Rox!"

"Like you?" Roxas laughed. "You aren't creepy, Axel, and you'd never kidnap me."

"I don't know..." Axel smirked, glancing pervertedly up and down Roxas's body. Roxas's face heated up instantly.

"Ew, you perv, I really didn't need that." Roxas snapped, hurrying forward and away from Axel.

"Hey, come on Roxas, it was just a joke!" Axel cried, distraught, catching up easily with his long legs and peering into Roxas's angry face. "What's with that face? I was kidding. Lighten up."

"I hate jokes like that, Axel, you should have _committed that to memory _by now." Roxas replied more nastily than he'd meant to. Axel winced at the derogatory use of his catchphrase.

"Jeez, you don't have to be a jerk about it." Axel said, wounded. He shoved his hands into his pockets, like Roxas, and averted his gaze, choosing instead to stare moodily at the ground. Roxas caught him muttering something about "_PMS._"

"Ex-_cuse_me?" Roxas growled coldly. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Axel blanched, but doggedly continued. "Well, it's the truth, isn't it? One minute we're laughing like always, and the next I'm expecting you to pull a knife out of your shoe!"

"You... _You..._!" Roxas spluttered in his fury, then bit his lip as a question rose unbidden in his mind, banishing the anger. He took a breath and took the plunge. "Do you love me, Axel?"

Axel started. "Wha...?"

"Do you love me?" Roxas repeated, a bit more insistently. Something was clenching in his gut, something that made him suddenly want to start bawling.

"I... Uh..." Axel didn't seem able to form an answer. He kept glancing at Roxas out of the corners of his eyes, a look so wild, desperate and torn in those eyes that Roxas wanted to cling to the guy and never let go. But he couldn't. The iron grasp on his gut squeezed ten times tighter at Axel's lack of an answer, squeezed so tight that even his throat started to constrict. He swallowed in a vain attempt to open his throat again and blinked, his eyes suddenly warm and damp.

Without waiting for the answer that was never going to come, Roxas turned a corner and dashed back toward his home. Axel did not follow.

* * *

"I'm _hoooome_!" Sora called cheerfully into the silent house as he entered. He snapped the door shut behind him, humming the Mickey Mouse theme song under his breath, and peered around. Huh, something seemed off. There was no sign of Roxas at all. The entire house was deceptively quiet, and no lights were on, which was odd, seeing as the sun set hours ago. If Roxas was home, why would he want to sit around in the dark? 

_Maybe he went out. _Sora thought, shrugging to himself and flicking a switch, flooding the living room with light. Still, something seemed ominous.

"Roxas?" Sora called, a little nervous. No answer. Sighing deeply, Sora walked all through the house, flicking on light switches as he went, searching for his missing brother. No sign of him anywhere, though. He was about to give up and go play the PlayStation when he heard a muffled sniff from behind the closed door to Roxas's room.

"R-Roxas?" Sora said quietly, knocking on the door. The sniffs were suddenly stifled, and that was as much proof as Sora needed. "I'm coming in, okay?"

Roxas's room was just as dark as the rest of the house had been. The only light came from the silvery moonlight shining in through the uncovered window across from the bed. Sora allowed himself a moment to bask in how pretty it was, and giggle to himself that it looked like Riku's hair color, before he turned his attention to the still form curled on the bed, clutching a pillow and laying over another. He bit his lip and sat down next to it, joggling the mattress slightly.

"Are you OK?" he asked, sounding odd in the otherwise oppressively silent room. Roxas said nothing, and Sora could glean nothing from his expression, as his face was hidden in the pillow. "Come on, Roxas, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Roxas murmured something, muffled by the pillow. Sora frowned and leaned in to hear better, but Roxas suddenly flung the pillow away and nearly smacked Sora in the face in the process. "I said, _Axel_!" Roxas shouted, his voice strangled with heated bitterness and wild grief. His face was tear-stricken. "I hate him, I hate him!"

This threw Sora completely off-guard. Whatever he had been expecting certainly was not that. "Axel? I know you're irritated by him, but... _hate _him? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"No, bastard deserves it." Roxas rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the other pillow. Sora nearly sighed, but held it back. Instead, he rubbed Roxas's back firmly, in an comfort attempt.

"What did he do?"

"While you were out with Riku, I went downtown..." Roxas started, sounding strangled, "and met Axel there. We were walking, and joking, whatever. Then he started to hit on me, and I got mad. I... I asked him if he loved me, but he didn't answer. I really, _really _wanted him to answer."

A wave of understanding suddenly crashed over Sora, and he rubbed Roxas's back a bit harder. "Oh, I see how it is."

"And he didn't get why I got upset!" Roxas sounded frenzied now, as if he needed to make his full confession while he still could. "I _hate _it when he hits on me like that, because he doesn't know what it does to me! I feel so... _good _when it's just us. I like to know that I'm the only one he's really interested in. But he's not serious. He's never serious about anything. I hate feeling like this when I know he's just kidding."

For the first time in a very, very long time, Sora had no clue what to say. It was deeply depressing that Roxas had no idea how truly serious Axel was, and Axel had no idea how to express how truly serious he was so that Roxas could know.

"... Roxas, I'm sure that's not true." Sora tried his best to gather some scrambled thoughts, and quickly. "Axel really likes you, I'm sure of it. He just... doesn't know it? No, wait, he doesn't know how to _say _it! That's it!"

That obviously did nothing to console Roxas. "Yeah, right. Axel doesn't like me, and I doubt that'll change."

"Come on, Roxas! Just give him a chance..."

"No! I gave him as many chances as I could! I'm sick of being jerked around like this! Axel used up all his chances, and he's on his own from now on."

* * *

_A/N: _... Please don't hate Roxas. He'll get better, really. 

Now review, my pretties! No seriously. Your reviews inspired me so much that I finished this chapter, despite my desperate need for sleep. Keep it up!


	3. The Spark that Started the Fire

_Disclaimer: _Oh, believe me. I'll own Kingdom Hearts someday. Just like every other fangirl trying to come up with a clever disclaimer. Only I'll triumph over all of them. :D Then it'll be a yaoi fest, hurray!

_Author's Notes: _So, I've been thinking recently, about writing dramatic stuff like this. I've noticed that no matter how good dramatic, angsty stuff like this sound in the beginning, there are so many ways it could wheel out of control and become totally and completely crazy. Then you don't want to read it anymore, right? Because it's just weird and will scar your view on the characters. And I've been desperately hoping my story won't do that to you. I really do try to keep the drama to a low, tolerable level, because I know I for one get very upset for days after if there isn't a happy ending for all the characters I like. (There will be a happy ending here, I promise. ;D) But really. I've been really afraid that my weaknesses as a writer will completely ruin this story, and you'll hate it. I'll say this now, this is the chapter where the main drama starts to take place, and if this ruins the whole thing for you, you have my deepest apologies. I'll try my best...

_Song Suggestions: _Nemo by Nightwish, 30 Minutes by T.A.T.U.

* * *

_December 12- Arsonist Strikes Again- Police Getting Close  
_

Riku frowned at the headline of the newspaper. It had to have been at least three weeks since the last time the "arsonist" had made headlines. Three calm, blissful weeks with Sora. The best three weeks of his life.

Okay, that was a lie. The best three weeks of his _love _life, perhaps... But the other parts of his life weren't doing so well. Something had most definitely happened between Axel and Roxas, and Sora, though he obviously knew the problem, refused to say anything about it to anyone, even his boyfriend. Riku had always sensed some tension between those two- a metaphorical wedge, perhaps- but something, some catalyst, had finally smacked down on that wedge and shattered their relationship, forced the two apart. Not once for the past three weeks had they talked at all. They barely looked at each other any more.

If Riku had thought Roxas was quiet before the incident (whatever it was), he had been completely and utterly wrong. The boy was silent all day, just staring at the ground, wrapped in his own thoughts. It was unnatural to see him so spacey, so lifeless even. If anyone asked him what he was doing, he either wouldn't answer or would say the same thing every time: "Thinking." It seemed he couldn't get enough thinking nowadays.

Axel, in Riku's opinion, was even worse off. He couldn't have been more miserable;_ That _much was obvious. But he made quite a show of disguising it with a newfound cynicism and an extra fiery temper. The guy was like a bomb that exploded in short, constant bursts. Say one thing to piss him off, and he _would _explode on you with just enough of the poison sitting in his soul to make even the toughest opponents sob like children. Poor Demyx experienced the brunt of Axel's bitterness, as Axel had taken to dragging him around the school, anywhere to escape Roxas. Needless to say, Demyx had learned very quickly the most effective methods of guarding his tongue after the first few terrifying days spent with this new Axel.

Riku sighed with frustration, crumpled the useless newspaper into a ball and threw it haphazardly toward the waste-paper basket tucked in between his desk and the wall. This was just too damn irritating. This whole mess was upsetting everyone around them, and it was really starting to piss Riku off.

Time to take some action.

Riku rolled off his bed and snagged his coat on the way out of his house. Slipping silently into the chilly December air, he strolled aimlessly down the street, biting his lip and ruminating. Obviously, Roxas and Axel would know what the problem was... But somehow Riku didn't think they would be predisposed to chat about each other at the moment. Sora also seemed to be in on it, and it was just possible that Riku could coax the information out of him...

Yes, he supposed Sora was his best bet. If that fell though, however, Roxas still lived with Sora. That could definitely be a last option.

Riku grit his teeth and reset his course for Sora's house. It was time to end this mess for good.

* * *

Sora shifted nervously in his seat at the dining room table across from Roxas, who was currently emitting such waves of gloom he was surprised poor Pluto in the next room over hadn't collapsed yet. Yes, this dinner had been particularly invigorating... _OK,_ _little sarcastic voice_ (that sounded strangely like Riku sometimes), _enough_. 

"So, um, Roxas...? Want to play Mario Kart with me after dinner?" Sora asked, his cheerfulness filling the otherwise silent room in a way that was almost stingingly painful. Roxas glanced sullenly up at his sunny brother, shook his head and continued playing with his hands underneath the table. Sora bit back a violent sigh. Well, that was expected.

Suddenly, something completely not expected (thankfully) interrupted their drab dinner. The front door was abruptly flung open and slammed in an all-too familiar way, and, just like Sora suspected, Riku strode into the room, a playful smirk decorating his attractive face. Uh-oh, Sora did not like that look _one bit._

"Hey there, sorry if I'm interrupting anything." It was only too obvious that Riku knew perfectly well what he was, or in this case, was _not _interrupting. Sora groaned internally. His silver-haired boyfriend was here on a mission. That much was clear. And whatever that mission was, it certainly didn't bode well for him or Roxas.

"No, not interrupting anything." Sora smiled sweetly in his best attempt to throw Riku off, but Riku had been expecting Sora's (pitiful) wiles and ignored the look. Not even something as molestable as that was going to distract him tonight. They had plenty of time in the future. "Actually, I was just thinking of going to play Mario Kart, but Roxas here doesn't want to play with me. Do you want to come?" Sora nudged his taciturn brother jokingly, earning himself a death glare in response.

"You know, that sounds great." Riku said decisively. "Let's go." With that, he hauled Sora up by his forearms and dragged the skinny brunette off to his room. Sora was thrown off-balance, and not just by the rough handling. He had fully expected Riku to refuse... What was up with him? Unless he was trying to get Sora alone... That would explain a lot. But alone for what? Well, a number of lewd things popped into Sora's head, but somehow he doubted any one of them was right (sadly).

Riku dropped Sora abruptly on his bed and stuck Mario Kart into the Gamecube, Sora just watching him, feeling a bit dumbstruck. Riku silently handed Sora a controller, and they went through the boring motions of picking characters and such.

"Hmm... This game is getting boring." Riku piped suddenly. Sora focused an incredulous gaze at him. Now Riku was acting _really _weird. "We should make it more interesting... How about, oh, a bet?"

Something about the airy tone in Riku's voice and the strange, almost predatory gleam in his eyes set alarm bells ringing like crazy in the back of Sora's head. "A bet?" he repeated suspiciously. "... Sure, I guess." He'd never find out what the trap was until he triggered it.

A satisfied grin took over Riku's face, but he stayed silent. Sora was expecting him to reveal the prizes of the bet, and was about to inquire about them, but the game chose that exact time to start, so Sora (grumbling to himself) turned all his focus on the game.

Despite Sora's best efforts, Riku was a master of the game, and won with ease. Sora was in silent shock, watching his Mario and Yoshi drive around the track, shaking their heads in defeat, while Riku's Donkey Kong and Bowser hopped with delight at their win. Riku, surprisingly, was also silent, and Sora was a little irritated. Why did he have to rub it in like _that? Come on, just open that cocky mouth of yours and gloat already..._

"I won." Riku said suddenly. Sora nearly sighed, though with relief or exasperation he couldn't tell. "Which means you lost the bet." Oh. Oh no. Sora's extremities lost a bit of feeling. Whatever he lost, he was sure Riku was going to make hell for him. And Riku _really_ knew how to make true hell.

"Uhm... What bet?" Sora stuttered nervously, hitting high notes he thought he should have outgrown by then. "We never decided on the stakes."

"Oh, I did that on my own." Riku said nonchalantly, and Sora's worst fears were confirmed. He was in for it now. "Now, what I want to know is... What the hell happened between Roxas and Axel?"

"What happened? What happened?" Sora stalled wildly. "Well, I wasn't aware... Um, you should really ask--"

"I'm not stupid, Sora." Riku interrupted harshly, and Sora winced. "I know you know, and I'm sick of this stupid fight or whatever this is. It's hurting everyone in between of them, and it's really pretty selfish."

"Selfish?" Sora repeated incredulously., and a lot nastier than he intended. "Sure, you know a lot about selfish, don't you, _Riku._" Riku growled in warning, and Sora felt an immediate stab of remorse.

"That was _uncalled for, _Sora, not to mention an extremely asshole-ish thing to say." Riku snapped. "Now hurry up and tell me what I want to know."

"It'll hurt Roxas." said Sora in a small voice.

"It's _already _hurting Roxas, Sora." Riku was trying his best to restrain his impatience. That would only alienate Sora further. "And it'll hurt him more if he doesn't straighten this out with Axel soon. It won't go away just because you ignore it, Sora. And _Axel--! _Dear _Lord_, I'm afraid he's going to seriously hurt something soon, if not himself. Come on, Sora, you_ have _to at least see that! They _want _to make up... Hell, I bet they want to screw each other's brains out, be together for the rest of their lives and all that cheesy crap, but they _can't_ make up without some help. They're both too stubborn."

Sora bit his lip and stayed silent, obviously deliberating. "... Okay, fine, but don't talk to Roxas about this. See, I came home one day, and Roxas was crying... He said he asked Axel if he loved him, and Axel didn't respond."

Riku gaped. "_That's _what this is about? My god, if I'd known earlier, this might have been cleared up three weeks ago! Axel obviously loves Roxas to bits, but he can't just come out and say something like that, you know him. He's too flippant about everything. But he _does _love Roxas, more than anything." Riku broke off, muttering to himself. Sora was just leaning in to listen to whatever he was saying when he stood abruptly up, scaring Sora and knocking the poor boy over.

"I'm going to find Axel." he announced. "This is going to end tonight, I swear it. See you later, Sora!" and with that, he dashed out of the room, leaving a slightly bemused Sora behind.

And unknown to either of them, one silent blond abandoned his hiding place behind the door and followed the silver-haired one out the door like a ghost.

* * *

Axel, meanwhile, had no idea that his future was being decided for him elsewhere in town. He was too busy worrying about himself and his problems with Roxas (as usual). 

"Shit." he cursed, but even that sounded weak now. "I hate this." But of course, that could have gone without being said to still be true.

Axel sighed and whipped out his lighter again, the one he carried everywhere. With nothing else to do, he scratched it idly with the tip of his thumbnail. The once-spotless mirror coating was now tarnished with use, and chipped off in some places to leave a dull white behind. A few spots were even blackened by something Axel didn't even want to try to guess.

The streetlight above him flickered, sending him into temporary blackness. It chilled Axel to the bone more than the winter wind, but somehow, it didn't send him into a panic.  
Axel shivered against the aforementioned wind. Either he hadn't had the foresight to bring a jacket along on this little midnight excursion, or he knew his pyro tendencies would kick in soon, so he wouldn't need a jacket. Hm, stupid or prophetic.

Yeah, Axel greatly preferred the latter.

The streetlight flickered again, and Axel's insides swooped, as if he was flying through nothingness. He hated that feeling more than anything. That streetlight was starting to piss him off, so he abandoned it, disappearing into the dark veil of night beyond the orange globe of light the streetlight provided.

No one noticed him as he strolled languidly down the well-lit streets of the downtown. He liked it here. The lights kept the darkness away. They were like a protective orb, with the darkness swirling outside, but nothing could touch him while he lingered inside.

Axel's eyes narrowed at he stared ahead. He was approaching the end of the orb of light. But it didn't matter that much... He needed to get over this stupid fear of darkness anyway. So, unconsciously holding his breath, he stepped away from the light and once again slipped under the veil of night.

It took all his willpower to keep walking. It always did. He always had to stop himself from bolting back toward the people. Heh, he was a people-person to the end, in every way. But while his mind was battling with itself, his body moved on it's own. It's steps quickened, it's breaths grew heavier, until he was almost running through the black streets. He could never tell how far he ran- it changed every time- he only ran until he couldn't breathe any more.

When that time came, Axel found himself in an alley somewhere on the outskirts of the city.

_I ran far... _he noted, half-laughing at himself for his stamina and frustrating lack of self-control. _Where am I?_

But once he stopped running, the darkness caught up. Axel shivered without realizing. It was cold, and impossible to see here. The darkness was too thick. Axel shivered again. There was no light this far from downtown... No light. He was surrounded, drowning in darkness. It was filling every pore, every cavity in his body until he couldn't breathe.

Axel snapped.

He whipped his lighter out and flicked it on. The light was too feeble to completely destroy the darkness, but it gave him enough energy to move. Holding the lighter over his head, Axel dashed out of the alley, head flicking side to side, searching. When he found the helpless victim, he smirked. It was a newspaper, one of his more common fuels. Without stopping to think, he lit the paper on fire and watched it shrivel with an isolated sense of triumph. But it didn't last long.

When he finally chanced a look around, he nearly swore out loud. He was leaning on the back wall of an office building, not too small, but not huge, either. He tapped the wall gently, and it responded with a woolen _bmp. _

_Wood. _he thought grimly. _Perfect._The newspaper was nearly exhausted. Axel bit his lower lip. He couldn't think. He'd be overwhelmed with guilt if he thought. So, shutting down all thought processes, he let the still-burning paper fall from his hand, fluttering onto the wall like an orange butterfly.

It took a moment for the fire to catch hold of the wall, but once it did, Axel bolted for dear life. He sprinted, puffing in the cold air, until he was again trapped in that alley from earlier. Hunched over, gasping for air, he turned his head up as much as possible to watch the scene unfold.

For a moment there was a gentle, deceptive silence. Then he saw it. It was small, at first, but there was nothing to stop it from growing. The fire was eating away at the back corner of the building, at an angle where only Axel could see it, but that was quickly changing. The fire swept straight into the building, devouring everything in it's path. Very soon, the entire building was ablaze.

And Axel was afraid.

_Shit, I did it again. _he thought, huddling against a cold wall, hugging his arms in an attempt to keep them warm. Normally he was closer to the fire, but it scared him too much this time. It disgusted him, even. _Roxas. _Axel thought miserably. _I wish Roxas was here. He'd have stopped me. Roxas... I miss you. Dammit, I'm such an idiot. _Everything he did disgusted him recently. It was like everything he did was everything Roxas hated.

In the background, the fire roared and screamed, the office building shriveling to dust underneath it's oppressive power.

* * *

"Axel! Dammit, open up, will you?! _Axel!_" Riku shouted, tearing at his hair in frustration with one hand and pounding on Axel's front door with another. Axel's parents were gone, most likely- neither of them were ever home, they were so busy. And, by the looks of things, Axel himself was also not home, as Riku had been banging on the door for ten minutes with no results. Riku sighed and left off tearing out his hair in favor of stroking his sore head, pounding mercilessly with a headache. Axel was not home. This was not a good sign. It confirmed Riku's suspicions that Axel was really the "arsonist" the papers kept reporting. The one the police were getting close to finding. And Axel wasn't exactly the most careful type. If he continued at his rate, he'd end up spending the rest of his young life in prison. 

Riku finally abandoned the door and stared helplessly at the rest of the city, stretching out before him. Where the hell could Axel be...?

"... Downtown." a voice startled Riku, and he whirled around to be face-to-face with Roxas. The blond looked subtly more alive than before. His eyes were glittering dangerously.

"Geez, Roxas, don't scare me like that." Riku snapped, more out of nerves than anything. A moment later he noticed how rude that sounded and smoothed his voice out. "Sorry, but what did you say?"

"Downtown." Roxas repeated more emphatically. "I've seen Axel there a lot. He likes to hang out there when the sun sets, I've noticed."

Riku frowned, staring through Roxas to empty space. Downtown? That seemed familiar, somehow. Wait. If Axel really was the arsonist... Did he have a pattern? Riku quickly wracked his memory for the news reports on the arsonist. The locations that were burned... All were within walking distance of downtown. All were fairly close by each other. And they were in... the outskirts of town.

On an impulse, Riku turned his gaze to the downtown, and his heart stopped. Barely visible against the night sky, just to the left of the brightly lit downtown, was a dark plume of smoke. _Dammit, Axel! This is why you're going to get caught! God, please don't let us be too late!  
_

"Roxas." said Riku sharply. "This is urgent. Axel has a motorcycle, right?"

"Yeah." There was something in Roxas's supposedly steady and cool voice, a tiny shaking, that betrayed how terrified the boy really was. He knew exactly why this was urgent. "I can get into his garage too."

"Please do." Riku stepped aside, and Roxas dove for the welcome mat on the doorstep. He snatched the key from underneath it and quickly fitted the little thing into the lock chaining the garage door closed. With that barrier out of the way, the garage door was thrown open, and Roxas disappeared in it's belly or a moment. When he returned, he was wheeling a red, flaming motorcycle with two helmets hanging off the handlebars.

"I'm coming too." Roxas said forcefully.

"Of course." said Riku decisively, swinging his leg over the motorcycle. "I never doubted that. I was depending on it, actually. You've got to look for the fire. Wherever the fire it, that's where we'll find Axel. I won't be able to always focus on it, so I need you to lead me." Roxas nodded tightly, clambering swiftly onto the bike behind Riku. Without another word, the two sped off with a noisy rumble, like thunder splitting the silence of the avenue.

* * *

Roxas scanned the streets, clinging to Riku tightly, perhaps tighter than necessary. He was _scared. _More scared than ever before. His hands were shaking, and his legs felt numb. His eyes, nose and ears were raw and stinging from the cold. _  
_

_ Axel. _he chanted as a mantra inside his head. _You aren't leaving me, not like this. Axel. Axel. Axel, Axel, Axel.  
_

"There!" he gasped suddenly. Riku jumped under his arms. Roxas released Riku long enough to point to a blazing building a few blocks away from them. "I know how to get there, turn left here!" Riku obediently swerved left and sped toward the building as fast as he dared.

They had barely stopped when Roxas flung himself off the bike and stared, open-mouthed, at the building. _Axel did this? Axel, my Axel? It couldn't be. _He cast his eyes around, coughing slightly from the fumes and shielding his eyes from the extreme light. No familiar spiky head of bright red hair.

"H-He's not here!" Roxas spluttered, covering his mouth and nose, and turning toward Riku, whose face was half-hidden in the same manner. Riku nodded, coughing harshly, and the two of them sprinted back to the bike, eager to take off as soon as possible.

When they had finally escaped the smoke, they breathed the clean air deeply, like people released from a long imprisonment.

"Where could he be?" Roxas worried out loud.

"He's probably still near." Riku reassured him, muffled by the roaring engine. "We'll just look around the places close by." Roxas was far from comfortable with that notion, however. A pit of nervous energy carved a hole in his insides, and his teeth chattered obnoxiously.

_Axel. _Roxas closed his eyes. It was a little comforting to imagine him and Axel, connected by a thread. Who knows, maybe it was true. Roxas smiled to himself at that. Well, if it was true, he could use the thread to find Axel again.

"Turn right here." he ordered Riku suddenly.

"What? Why?" Riku asked, doubt lacing his voice. Maybe he thought Roxas had finally lost his mind.

"Just do it. I'm following the thread."

If Riku had doubts about Roxas's sanity before, they must have been rock solid by then. Roxas nearly laughed out loud at this thought. Even so, he voiced none of these doubts, instead choosing to trust in Roxas and turn right.

A few more seemingly random instructions later, Roxas let out a wild cry at the same time Riku gasped. There was a person huddled in an alley they were approaching, a tall, lanky, spiky redheaded someone. Riku screeched the bike to halt, and Roxas again flung himself at the person.

"Woah! Roxas?" Axel looked exhausted, and chilled to the bone. It cracked Roxas's heart, and he could've cried.

"A... Axel, you _idiot!_" Roxas screamed, jumping on Axel's lap and punching his chest by accident. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice scolded him for yelling, as it probably wouldn't help, but he couldn't prevent it. All his emotions were pouring out at once, all into his voice. Axel winced guiltily and looked away, flexing his burnt hands. Roxas felt a stab of remorse, but he couldn't control his voice anymore. "You idiot! You stupid, stupid _moron! _Look at that!" he gestured wildly at the burning building, visible from their hiding place. Axel winced again, as if Roxas's words were slapping him in the face. "You... You..."

Roxas couldn't take any more separation or yelling. Instead of searching for words he couldn't find, he forcefully turned Axel's head to face his, soaked in one long look of Axel's guilty and slightly scared expression, and brought his lips crushing down on Axel's.

Axel was too surprised to move right away, so Roxas took complete control of the kiss. Since Axel's mouth was already slightly open, Roxas's tongue dove inside, pushing at Axel's, urging him to react. And, after a moment, he did. He wrapped his thin, yet surprisingly strong arms around Roxas's waist and pushed back on Roxas's mouth. Roxas could still sense some hesitation, though, as if Axel thought there was still the possibility this was a dream or a trick. That frustrated Roxas so much that he growled angrily in the back of his throat and tugged viciously on chunks of Axel's hair, probing his mouth even deeper and more intimately. When Axel continued to hesitate, Roxas bit down lightly on Axel's lower lip and pulled away. The air felt very cold after the warmth of Axel's mouth.

"You still think this is a joke?" Roxas demanded in a low voice. Axel was at a loss for words. "How could this be a joke, Axel? I'm sick of being separated from you. I _want _this, and I know you do too. If... If you can't say the words, then I will: _I love you. _And I know you love me too. So please, can't we just stop worrying and debating?"  
Axel was silent for a moment, but Roxas knew that he won. A second later, his win was confirmed, as Axel pulled Roxas into another intimate kiss, which Roxas joyfully responded to.

"This is really heartwarming and all," Riku interrupted reluctantly, "but aren't you forgetting something?"

It took a few seconds for Roxas and Axel to split apart. "What are we forgetting?" Roxas asked, sounded irritated at the interruption.

"There's still a burning building, not to mention the police probably swarming around looking for whoever set it on fire." Riku snapped urgently. Axel paled a bit. "Axel, we took your bike to get here, so if you and Roxas want to use that to get out of here, that's fine--"

_"She said they went this way!"  
_

_ "Hey, there's a motorcycle here!"  
_

_ "Really? Look around, he couldn't have gotten far..."  
_

Three hearts all stopped at the same time as unfamiliar voices broke into their silence. Axel, Roxas and Riku shared a three-way look of terror._  
_

"The police!" Riku hissed. _"_There must have been a witness who saw Axel run this way... Dammit, dammit, dammit! And they already found the bike..."

"What do we do?!" Roxas squealed. Axel lifted Roxas gently off his lap and stood up.

"I'll turn myself in." Axel replied calmly, quietly. "You two can escape before they notice you."_  
_

"No, never!" Roxas seethed. "Not after I just got you back!"_  
_

"Hold up. They haven't found us yet." Riku interjected urgently. "If we hurry, we could all escape before they notice us."

The voices shouting to each other were getting dangerously louder. The police were so close that Riku could see flashlights cutting through the darkness just a short space away from them. Whatever they did, they had to hurry. Axel finally nodded and took Roxas by the hand, running to the back of the alley, Riku close behind.

"It's a dead end." Roxas whimpered. Indeed, the way out was closed off by rickety wooden boards nailed together to make a wall.

"Think they'll notice if we burn it?" Axel chuckled, and Roxas shot him an incredulous look. "Kidding. But, if we do this," Axel hoisted himself as noiselessly as possible onto a trash can huddled in the corner of the alley, "we can climb over it." Swift as a cat, Axel hopped over the wooden fence and landed quietly on the other side. "... Come on, it's all quiet over here."

Roxas nodded and clambered onto the trash cans like Axel, only noisier. Riku winced and glanced back. The police were terrifyingly close now. They could see into the mouth of the alley, and possibly heard Roxas's noisy departure.

_"Hurry, hurry!" _Axel's voice urged them from behind the wall. Roxas bounced over the wall and disappeared behind it. Riku was about to climb on the trash cans when the police shouts grew abruptly closer, and a bright light blinded him.

"You there! Freeze!" a harsh voice shouted at Riku. Riku's heart caught in his throat. It was over, they saw him... Maybe he could escape somehow.

But no, another voice in his head whispered. Roxas and Axel are close. If they know you didn't do it, they'll keep investigating and they'll find Axel. Riku's throat constricted as the image of Roxas and Axel kissing filled his mind. They had so much ahead of them, and they were just starting... Those police would tear them apart again without another thought. The law was so cruel.

Yet to combat that, another voice demanded, what about you? What about your life? You're just starting out too. What about Sora? Would you leave him all alone like Axel would leave Roxas?

Yes, Riku decided finally, amazingly. I would, and not because I'm cruel. Because Sora will heal faster than Roxas. Roxas already had to go without Axel for too long a time. Sora's strong. He could heal. He could live without me.

In a split-second decision, Riku turned away from Axel and Roxas, who he knew were still hiding behind that wall, and faced the police head on, slowly raising his hands over his head. He faintly heard surprised hisses from Axel and Roxas, but he ignored them.

"You're looking for the arsonist, right?" Riku asked the police, cocking his head a bit condescendingly. "Well, look no further. You're staring at him right now." The hisses from behind the wall stopped abruptly, and Riku felt a grim satisfaction for shocking the words right out of those two.

The police hesitated for a moment, clearly taken aback that he'd give himself away so quickly, then rushed at him, demanding him to stay still.

"You have the right to remain silent!" they growled at him as they chained his hands together behind his back. That was fine- Riku didn't trust himself to speak anyway. He tossed his silver hair elegantly and silently followed the police officers to his doom.

* * *

Roxas was in shock. Axel was gripping his hand tightly, and Roxas knew that was the only thing that was keeping his hand from shaking. Riku... What was he thinking? The two of them had heard everything, and couldn't believe it. Riku was pretending to be the arsonist? Why? 

Roxas, without thinking, took a risk and peeked into the alley through a crack in the wood. The police were already leaving, Riku among their ranks. Suddenly, as he watched the group walk away with his friend as their captive, it struck Roxas how regal Riku was. Even with the threatening handcuffs chaining his wrists and the intimidating police officers surrounding him, Riku still managed to keep a tall, straight back. He had a regal, beautiful figure, Roxas realized belatedly. He looked like a prince. Even his walk was elegant and proud.

The next thing that Roxas thought was that Sora was not going to take this well.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _...XD;; I fail at drama, don't I? Well, it'll get better, I hope... Please review. I need to know how I'm doing. 


	4. Six Years Apart

_Disclaimer: _I don't even own the whole of my soul. I still have a part of it... though I'd sell that in an instant to get the rights to Kingdom Hearts and all it's yummy characters. :3_  
_

_Author's Notes: _I really want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapters. Reviews, as all of you fellow authors must know, are the ultimate painkiller! (These last few days haven't been the best, but reading all my wonderful reviews cheered me up right away!) So, to all you lurkers, shame on you! I hope the Boogyman comes to you in your dreams and dances on stilts until you review. :D To those of you who did review, this chapter is dedicated to you! I was really torn about how to end this chapter, since there were a few spots I could have ended it, but none of them seemed to fit. Eventually, I decided to give you guys the long version and chose the ending you're going to read. So thank you for inspiring me! Also, be warned... I don't really know what prison is like. I've never seen anyone who went to jail. So all of the stuff I use is based on stereotypes. Please don't hurt me if I got something wrong... D:

_Reading Note: _Be prepared for a huge timeskip. I give you the dates at the top of the scene, so if there is no date, assume it's on the same day as the scene before it.

_Song Suggestions/What I was listening to while I was writing: _Where'd You Go by Fort Minor (featuring Holly Brook and Jonah Matranga)

* * *

Roxas spent the rest of the night contemplating how to tell Sora about the night's activities. He was sure Sora would be happy about him and Axel, but Riku... That was a different story. And how was one supposed to explain something like that, anyway? _"Hey guess what, Sora! Axel and I finally got together! By the way the love of your life got arrested for something he didn't do..." _Yeah, _that_ would go over well. 

The chance came sooner than Roxas had expected, however. He had entered the kitchen, bleary-eyed and tousle-haired the next morning, thinking about Riku's arrest and his and Axel's escape afterward, when he was tackled by his energetic brother.

"Heeey, Roxas! I know you left with Riku to find Axel last night, so how'd it go? Did you find him? What happened?" Sora bubbled right in Roxas's ear. Roxas winced, shoved Sora off and turned to face the brunette. Sora's face fell a bit at the serious expression on Roxas's face.

"Sora... Axel and I got together." Sora's cheer returned immediately.

"Then why do you look so sad, silly, that's great!" Sora laughed with delight and tried to hug Roxas again, but Roxas deflected it. Sora's face fell again, but this time more drastically. "Roxas, what...?"

"Sora, Axel was the one starting all those fires." Everything came tumbling out of Roxas's mouth without inhibitions all at once. "The police found him last night, but Riku took the blame. Riku got arrested, Sora. And he admitted to being the arsonist, so there's no point in having a trial. He's in prison right now."

Roxas was pretty sure Sora went into shock after that. He stuttered for a good long while, then retreated into his room and shut the door behind him. Roxas was very tempted to break in and try his feeble attempt at comfort, but there was nothing he could do to help. The damage was done. He did, however, manage to relay the information through Sora's door that he and Axel had planned to visit Riku later that day. And when the time came, Sora was dressed and ready to leave with them, though unnaturally quiet.

Axel picked them up. When he spotted Sora, he smiled apologetically and patted his shoulder. He opened his mouth, most likely to apologize to Sora, but Sora stopped the words dead with just a wave of his hand.

"It's okay, Axel. I don't need to hear that. So, you an Roxas, eh?" Sora smiled playfully and nudged Roxas's shoulder. "I always knew you two were made for each other."

Axel smirked at this and pecked Roxas lightly on the forehead. Roxas, who still wasn't quite used to public displays of affection, blushed lightly and batted the taller man away. But when the other two strode off to the car, chatting about the new relationship, Roxas smiled fondly and rubbed his forehead.

* * *

Sora blanched miserably. The room in which they were allowed to meet Riku was badly lit and smelled like sweat. They would be separated by a sheet of glass and had to speak though special phones.  
When Riku came out, he was dressed in the typical unflattering orange and followed by a security guard. The thing that really broke Sora's heart, though, was the handcuffs locking Riku's arms behind his back. They were released as soon as Riku was let into the room, but they were so undignified that Sora wanted to scream. Riku was _not _a bad person, and he most definitely did _not _deserve such treatment. 

They both sat down at the booth and picked up the phones.

"Hey. Sorry for leaving you like this." Riku smiled as best he could. Sora felt his heart crack a little more. He blinked his suddenly warm eyes and tried to swallow a painful lump in his throat.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Sora returned the smile bravely, and Riku's own grin relaxed into something more natural at the sight. "S-So... How long is your sentence?"

"Six years." Riku responded in a small voice. The lump in Sora's throat hardened into a full-fledged rock, and his eyes blinked wildly.

"That long...?" Sora whined, sounding much more terrified than he intended. Riku's face twisted.

"Sora..." he started in a mollifying tone, but Sora shook his head madly.

"No, don't." he choked. "I don't want to hear it. Nothing you say is going to make this easier." This silenced Riku, a silence that lingered until Sora decided to break it again: "What is the specific date you're going to be let out?"

"December 20th, six years from now." Riku replied promptly.

"It's December 13th today." Sora murmured.

Silence once again took hold of them. This they drowned in for a moment or two, until Riku said gently, "Sora? I need to talk to Roxas for a minute. Do you mind...?"

"Oh! Oh no, not at all." Sora jumped up from the chair, still holding the phone, then paused for a second. He couldn't help feeling like he'd never get to talk to Riku again, not for six years. Riku obviously felt the same, because he smiled painfully.

"I love you, Sora." he said quietly. Sora choked on the rock in his throat so hard that for a moment he was afraid he wouldn't be able to form words.

"Love you too, Riku." he finally managed to reply, hoping to whatever gods were listening that it sounded as sincere as Riku's had. Without another word, Sora handed the phone to Roxas and slid into the background to stand beside Axel.

"So, you really told him, huh?" Roxas smiled sadly. "That'll only make this parting harder, you know."

"Jeez, I'm not dying, you know." Riku laughed, but the sound was heavy. "I'll be back. This isn't forever."

"But it's long enough to hurt." Roxas replied, to which Riku had no answer.

"... About Axel, Roxas." Riku lowered his voice with a swift, subtle flick of his eyes toward the security guard. Roxas's ears perked a bit. "They'll obviously know that I didn't do it if Axel keeps setting fires. I'm pretty sure you can stop him. If anyone can, you can. So help him, Roxas. Break that habit. No... Addiction. It's an addiction. And it needs to be broken."

"You don't need to tell me to." Roxas retorted. "I was going to do that anyway."

"Good." Riku grinned softly. "And good luck, to you both."

Roxas, who had promised himself that he wouldn't get emotional, choked a little. He was such a softy. "... Pfft, we don't need luck. We're stronger than that." he scoffed.

"Yeah, I should have guessed." Riku laughed. "Anyway, I think our time is running out..."

"Do you want to talk to Axel?"

"I don't know what I have to say to him." Riku frowned a bit. "He'll probably try to apologize, but I don't want to hear that. It doesn't change anything and it was my choice."

Roxas nodded. "I get it. So... This is goodbye then, huh?"

Riku smiled again, a strained, painful smile. "Yeah. This is it. I'll... I'll see you later, then."

"Much later." Roxas grinned, and after an appropriate pause, hung up the phone with a dramatic finality.

Sora's eyes were trained on Riku's face the entire time. He caught every smile, every quick little laugh, every frown. He noticed every change in Riku's expression, no matter how small and subtle, and it only made Sora feel weaker. Riku was the one trying to be strong for both of them, when really _he _was the one who was going to spend those next six years in this dark, smelly prison. _Sora _should have been the one being strong for _him. _Yet there he was, weak in the knees like a little girl. It shook Sora from his core.

When Roxas hung up the phone, Riku's gaze switched from the blond to Sora, and the two locked eyes. As Sora stared into those aquamarine orbs that so fascinated him, he noticed how grimy and foggy the glass was. It didn't give him the best view of Riku, his Riku, the beauty that belonged only to Riku that Sora knew so well. Sora grimaced to himself. He'd have to gather all his photos when he returned home.

Riku gave him one last enchanting smile as he stood up. Sora's eyes lingered on the expression for a moment, wistfully noticing how well it suited Riku, before giving Riku a smile of his own, a smile he filled with as much strength as he could muster.

Then they parted.

* * *

The second they got back home, Sora belted off to his room and dove for the bed. He ripped a piece of paper from a pad on the bedside table and quickly scribbled a date on it. He than dodged underneath the bed itself and pulled out a box of photos he kept, immediately starting to to root through it for all the photos he had with Riku in them. 

Sora smiled fondly. Since they were friends from childhood, he had more than he remembered. He had photos from when they were two years old, playing in a sandbox. He had faint memories of Riku pushing him out of the way to get to the best sand. He had photos from their elementary school days, when Riku was still fond of pushing Sora around. He grew nicer, Sora remembered, when they hit middle school, but he was still an arrogant jerk. He had pictures of that era, too, pictures where Riku was grinning at Sora, who had ice cream all over his face. He had pictures of their more recent high school years. Pictures of their whole group, including Demyx and Axel and Roxas. Sora giggled over the rock lodged in his throat, his eyes starting to blur.

Throughout the reminiscing, Sora noticed a slight, surreptitious shift in the pictures, a change in Riku's feelings. When, specifically, had he started to look at Sora with such love in his eyes? Had his smile always been that sweet? There were so many questions Sora forgot to ask.

Sora chanced a glance at the date lying like a beacon on top of the open box top. _December 20, _it read. Sora smiled through the tears. _December 20th._ _That's not that long to wait.  
_

He placed the note with the date on his bedside table, just so he wouldn't forget.

* * *

_December 14th, year 0_

Demyx arrived the next day at Sora's house, around noon. Sora shot Roxas a questioning look from across the dinner table, and his blond brother shifted guiltily in his seat.

"Well, I needed to tell him sometime." Roxas mumbled. "And I thought it'd be good for us to go out today."

"Hey guys!" Demyx cried cheerfully, draping one arm over Sora's shoulders. In a quieter, more private voice, he said, "I heard about Riku, Sora. I couldn't believe it... Something like this, happening in senior year of high school, too. Any time last year he would have been shipped off to Juvy. Yeah, I was really sorry to hear it."

"It's fine." Sora resisted the urge to shove Demyx off. He knew the blond musician meant well, but he certainly wasn't helping.

"_Anyway,_" Roxas coughed obviously to get their attention, "I invited Axel, too. We're going to see a movie. Is that okay?"

"A movie? With you and Axel?" Demyx's mouth dropped open. "Don't you want privacy? I call that I don't sit next to you two if you're going to be lip-locking the whole time!" Demyx threw his hand into the air, as if this was an official vote. Even Sora giggled at Demyx's immaturity.

"We won't be _lip-locking, _we're going to see an action movie." Roxas muttered irritably. "Not the right kind of movie for making out, I think."

"I don't know, you'd be surprised at what can happen when the lights go out, no matter what's in the background." Demyx said thoughtfully. Sora laughed outright at this.

"Yeah, like _you_know what happens in the dark, Demyx!" he chuckled, and Demyx flushed prettily.

Just then, Axel interrupted them with a swagger and a kiss on Roxas's cheek, to which Sora and Demyx smirked at the flustered Roxas. It took Sora a moment to get ready, but they were off to the movie in a relatively short time.

Sora frowned at his ticket in the dark. They were going to see the kind of movie that had something blowing up every other scene, something Riku would have laughed at. Sora could even vaguely recall Riku expressing a wish to go see the movie.

"Oh. Oh my god. What the...?!" Demyx suddenly latched onto Sora's arm and squeezed the life out of it. Sora squealed.

"_Demyx, _what the--?!"

"_Shhhh, _he might notice us!" Demyx whispered frantically. Sora frowned and peered over Demyx's shoulder. When he noticed the person Demyx was referencing, understanding hit him like a feather pillow. "W-Why would _Zexion _of _all _people go see this movie? It's not his type!"

"Maybe it's _his _type." Sora muttered laughingly, pointing at the hulking figure of Lexaeus walking beside Zexion, who seemed tiny in comparison.

Demyx nodded, then scrunched up in his chair in fear. "Oh god, oh god, Sora! He's coming this way! There's an empty seat next to me, do you think he'll sit there? Oh..." Demyx might have gone into cardiac arrest. Zexion, in fact, did make his way to the seat right next to Demyx.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked politely in his smooth voice. Demyx mutely shook his head. Zexion smiled briefly, an expression that looked very alien on his normally stone-cold face, and slid into the seat next to Demyx. Sora really expected Zexion to ignore them for the rest of the time, but he somehow managed to engage Demyx in a discussion about the plot of the movie, and if action movies really had plots. Demyx had floated up to cloud nine.

Sora turned eagerly to discuss this interesting development to Roxas, but Roxas was already engaged. With Axel, no less. Contrary to his claims, he and Axel were already lip-locking, and the movie hadn't even started yet. Sora swallowed something thick and faced the movie screen again, caught between two friends with their backs to him. It was times like these that he needed Riku the most.

* * *

_January 2nd, year 1  
_

The new year had been as interesting as ever, as Axel had a very odd conception of what should happen at a party. It tended to involve a lot of booze (even though none of them were legally allowed yet). Roxas had gotten dragged out halfway though the night and had came back with his sweater missing, shirt hanging off one shoulder, hair ruffled and a tipsy smirk on his face. Axel's friends Tifa and Aerith had made for a very strange party once Cloud showed up with his boyfriend Leon. Sora was not exactly sure how one could switch to being straight with _Leon Leonhart _sitting next to you with his arm draped over your shoulders (though admittedly Tifa's boobs put up a fairly good fight), but apparently the girls refused to put out. Sora could have sworn that Aerith had a boyfriend herself, someone named Zack something, but he couldn't be sure.

Sora sighed, a little cloud of vapor puffing from his mouth into the cold morning air. Such parties just weren't the same without Riku. A lot of people had offered him condolences, all of which only upset him further. Riku wasn't _dead,_for god's sake.

Sora shook his head briefly, the list crumpling in his hands. The shopping wouldn't get itself done. Without wasting any more time, he took off at a brisk trot down the sidewalk.

* * *

_July 24th, year 1  
_

"Oi, Demyx! Get us some more ice cream, would you?!"

"_More? _God, Axel, you're such a glutton! You're going to get fat!"

Sora grinned as he watched his blond friend stalk off to the vending machine. He was considering going swimming in the ocean, but if there was ice cream involved, perhaps he could sunbathe a little while longer. The ocean was fun to watch anyway, and it was relaxing to listen to it breaking against the sand.

"Yo, Sora!" a perky, black-haired girl plopped down on Sora's lap, a grin stretched widely across her face. "What's up? Never thought I'd see you here!"

"Yuffie!" Sora laughed. "Hey! We haven't talked in forever. Why are you here?"

"Why _wouldn't _I be here, silly?" Yuffie giggled and tapped Sora's nose. "Catching the surf and babe-watching!" Yuffie was a lesbian, and not afraid to admit it either. "Come watch with me!" Sora smiled awkwardly. An image of Riku lingered in the back of his mind, but he shook it away as Yuffie babbled on about this cute blond she was talking to earlier that day.

* * *

_May 11th, year 2  
_

"Sora! Hurry or we're going to be late!" Roxas shouted from the living room. Sora fumbled with the laces on his sneakers.

"Sorry, I'll go as fast as possible!"

"Well, get a move on! Tidus will never forgive us if we're late to his blitzball game!"

Sora grinned to himself as he shrugged a sweatshirt over his head. This was going to be it, _the_game. Talent scouts were going to be observing this game, and there was absolutely no doubt that Tidus, number one star of the blitzball team, was going to get chosen. There was no way they could be late and still remain in Tidus's good grace. He was expecting some kind of pregame nerve tonic that only his friends could give him.

"I'm coming!" Sora called, snatching his watch off the desktop table. But, in his rush and being the clumsy kid he was, he knocked the whole table over. "Oh, shoot!" He dived at it and picked up all it's contents as fast as possible, then gave it up as a lost job and rushed out the door.

Among the items he knocked over, a single piece of paper fluttered down under the bed, lost from the light. It had nothing but a date on it:_December 20._

* * *

_August 15th, year 3_

"Hey, Sora, are you going to drink that?"

"Oh no, go ahead..."

Roxas snatched Sora's strawberry milkshake away and started to suck on it heavily, as it was too thick to get through the straw very well. Meanwhile, across the booth, Demyx was besieged with questions.

"Well? Spill everything, Dem! How'd it go with Zexion?" Axel demanded, smirking and leaning over the table.

"Great, actually." said Demyx modestly, fiddling with his root beer. "He's really brilliant, and pretty sweet, if you can get through that tough facade he has. He brought me roses."

"So, is there going to be a second date, then?" Sora grinned. Demyx spluttered at the idea, his cheeks tinged rosy pink. While Axel laughed at Demyx's embarrassment, Roxas leaned over and nudged his brother's arm with his elbow.

"Speaking of dating, when are you going to start dating again?" Roxas murmured. Sora's heart beat a bit faster. "There are plenty of girls and guys who'd love to date you, you know. That guy over there," he nodded to a brunette with a laughing face sitting a few tables away from them, "he likes you. He's looking at you right now. Maybe you should to talk to him."

Sora glanced over at the brunette, and sure enough, they locked eyes for a moment, then the boy blushed a little and looked down. Sora smiled slightly. The boy was cute enough. "... Sure, maybe I will."

* * *

_November 23rd, year 3_

The car door slammed, and the engine roared to life with a thunder that matched Sora's turbulent emotions. Gravel crunching under the tires crunched in his ears, and the car sped off with a grazing screech, leaving him slumped over on the curb before his house. Roxas sat down beside him and rubbed his back, frowning sympathetically.

"Four months." Sora lamented. "We dated for four months, and we split up, over something so stupid... I don't even remember what the fight was about."

Roxas grimaced. "That's how life goes, eh? You'll get over it. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Sora sighed. He'd heard that saying before... He'd also heard that "my love was special" excuse. And this had been special, hadn't it? He'd given his boyfriend everything he had on a silver platter, and got it thrown right back in his face. Vaguely he wondered what this would have been like with Riku. He and Riku never really officially broke up... Riku was just forced out of his life.

Sora shook his head and stood up, brushing himself off. Roxas was right. There were other fish in the sea.

* * *

_February 17th, year 4  
_

"Hey, my cousin is moving close by here today. Think you guys could come by and help with boxes?"

Roxas smirked from the couch at his boyfriend. "Aww, is the big strong man afraid of a few itty bitty boxes?"

Axel grimaced. "You don't know my cousin. Not only are the boxes not _itty bitty_, there is definitely more than a few." Roxas laughed with good humor and held his arms out, which Axel gratefully fell into. Sora pointedly stared at the opposite wall until the smacks and slurps quieted and he deemed it safe to look back again. Luckily, he judged correctly, because Roxas and Axel had pulled as far away from each other as they would allow while they were in the same room together, which meant they were still resting comfortably in each other's embraces.

"So, what do you say?" said Axel casually, as if he hadn't just been making out with his boyfriend. "My cousin's really cute, Sora, I bet you'd like her." Sora blushed lightly.

"Sure, that sounds fine."

Of course, when he agreed to this, he had forgotten to take into account the actual box-moving. Of course, he remembered the work only when he was staring at the massive sea of brown cardboard waiting to be moved. Suddenly, the trek from the moving van into the apartment stretched on for miles, and all of the huge boxes were filled with lead, just to spite him.

"We have to move all of these?!" Sora whined to Roxas.

"Oh, are you Axel's friends?" a sweet voice from behind them said. Sora barely noticed Roxas's knowing smirk before he was face-to-face with a petite redheaded girl. All thoughts were swept from his mind. There was no way this adorable sweetie could be _Axel's _cousin! She had a bright smile, sparking blue eyes and a light pink dress that was not quite slutty but still showed off the nice soft curves of her body. "I'm Kairi, Axel's cousin. Thank you so much for helping me move!"

"O-Oh, you're welcome!" Sora's face immediately broke into a sunny grin, and without another thought, he hoisted one of the larger boxes and lugged it inside. Kairi laughed whenever he stumbled, and Sora thought her laugh sounded like a chime.

Now he knew what they meant by love at first sight.

* * *

_April 1st, year 5_

"Are you having a good time, Sora?"

Sora glanced up from where he had been playing with his hands under the table and smiled briefly at Kairi, who was sitting across from him. She looked like a photograph, with the candlelight illuminating her glossy skin and the restaurant's classy background framing her figure nicely.

"Yeah, of course I am." Sora nodded with a cheer he didn't feel. He was more apathetic for some reason. Wasn't Kairi supposed to bring him an immeasurable joy every time he saw her?

Kairi didn't seem completely convinced, but she let the subject drop. "How are Axel and Roxas? I haven't heard from them since they got back from their honeymoon."

Sora chuckled. "Really? I've been hearing from Roxas nonstop. He's so excited about this whole married thing... Not that they're really married. Guys can't get married. It's a _civil union _or whatever they called it, but to me, it's a real marriage." Kairi nodded in assent, toying with her cocktail absently.

"... And Yuffie?" Kairi asked stiffly. "I haven't heard from her in even longer."

Sora bit his lip. Kairi was always strange when it came to Yuffie. He thought they'd make perfect friends, so he introduced them, but... Perhaps they didn't click as well as he thought they had? "Yuffie's fine. She talks about you a lot, and how she misses you. She always loses her cell phone though, which is why she hasn't called you."

"Ah." Kairi said, though Sora sensed more to her mood than she was willing to share. After a pause she said uneasily, "... Sora? Is this really working out?" Sora cocked his head in confusion. "I-It's just that... I don't really like you like that, Sora. I thought I did, but... You're more of a friend to me. A brother, even. But not a lover. I'm sorry, Sora, but I don't think we should go on dates like this any more."

Sora frowned thoughtfully. Kairi made a lot of sense. Just recently he'd begun to think the same thing. "... I get what you're saying. I kind of feel it too. So, we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course, I'd love to!" Kairi's bright smile was back again, and a relaxing sense of normalcy took over Sora.

* * *

_**December 21st, year 6**_

A blond cashier smacking her bubblegum glanced at her watch every few seconds. Five minutes. Only five minutes until the convenience store was closed, and she could go home! Damn, this job was boring...

_Hellooo there, _the girl thought suddenly, sitting up straighter, her eyes as round as saucers. The sexiest man alive was walking down the street, and she had a perfect view through the glass doors! God bless this job!

The man was to die for. His silver hair glittered majestically in the dying sunlight, and his body was perfectly toned, like a statue, accentuated by pale, glossy skin. The most amazing thing about him, however, was his aquamarine eyes, which could have turned Medusa into stone. They were so intense, as if anyone he looked at was stripped of everything and he was looking right into their souls. It sent shudders down the girl's spine.

To the cashier's excitement, the bombshell stopped just in front of the store, his jolting eyes focused on the sign. After a few heart-pounding minutes, the man actually _walked in _the store.

"G-Good afternoon!" the girl squeaked in her elation. "We're actually going to close soon, sir..." The girl's heart leaped when the man turned those intense eyes upon her. He was silent for a moment, as if sizing her up.

"It's fine. I'm not going to be long." he said. His voice was like velvet. To the girl's disappointment, though, he turned away without another word and browsed the shelves. When he returned, there was a bar of chocolate in one hand and his wallet in the other.

"Chocolate?" the cashier joked as she rung up the purchase. "You're going to get fat, you know!"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." The man said smoothly, which effectively shut the girl up. "Besides, I'm not buying this for myself."

"Oh?" the cashier's heart fell. "A girl, perhaps? Your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." the gorgeous man replied indifferently.

"Really?!" the girl squealed, not noticing the man's wince. "You're really not seeing anyone?"

The man turned to stare out the window, which utterly puzzled the girl. He seemed like he was thinking about how to answer. "No." he said finally, a note of depression in his voice. "No, I'm not seeing anyone." Before the girl could say anything more, he threw down an appropriate amount of cash, swiped the chocolate bar from the counter and flew out the door like an passing storm.

* * *

"_Roxas._" 

The blond cringed ruefully and flipped himself over to stare over the back of the couch at his brother, looking particularly intimidating in a pink apron and a feather duster in his hands. Sea-salt ice cream dripped onto his hands, and a laugh track erupted from the TV.

"So _here _you are!" Sora glared thunderously at his brother. "I thought you agreed you were going to help me spend today cleaning so the house could be nice and neat for the new year?"

"Yeeess..." Roxas muttered, elongating the word with guilt.

"So _what exactly _are you doing hiding here in front of the TV?" Sora asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Who _wouldn't_ hide in front of a TV when there was cleaning to be done?

"Um... Doing my part to clean?" Roxas suggested with a sunny smile. Sora didn't buy it.

"How would sitting around doing nothing help?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm not making a mess." Roxas replied, shrugging. Sora was forced to grin at this.

"That ice cream in your hand begs to differ." Sora motioned toward the dripping popsicle with his feather duster. Roxas yelped and tried vainly to scoop up the drips running down his hand. "Good luck with that. Well, I'll just clean my room then, until you're ready to tackle the rest of the house." Sora chuckled, waving absently to his ruffled brother as he exited the room. He ducked down the hallway to his room, humming under his breath.

"Sheesh!" he grunted as he tugged boxes out from under his bed. "I haven't touched these things in forever! Eww, they're all covered in dust, that can't be good for my lungs... Hey, what's this?" Sora contorted fantastically to snatch a crumpled piece of paper smashed in between two boxes. Tongue set behind his teeth, he carefully unfolded the paper, expecting some kind of love note from Kairi or someone like that... But it wasn't. There was hardly anything written on it. Just a date.

_December 20.  
_

Sora stared longer and harder at the date, dread and horror starting to creep over him. He knew this date. He remembered what he had written it down for. And he also remembered that the very day had been, in fact, _yesterday.  
_

"_I'm going out!_" Sora screeched at Roxas as he sprinted out the door, a jacket hanging off one shoulder. He slammed the door shut on Roxas's inquiries and flew into his car. A moment later, the car revved to life and sped out of the driveway.

A terrible feeling of self-revulsion jammed itself into Sora's throat as he made his way to Riku's parents' house. He was sure that was where Riku would go, since he wouldn't have anywhere else... Sora choked and resisted the urge to slam his forehead into the steering wheel. How, _how _could he have forgotten something so important, some_one _so important?

He pulled into the driveway, flung himself out of the car and to the door, completely prepared to burst right into the house if he had to. But an inexplicable terror grabbed hold of him as he was standing on the threshold, motionless hand poised in the air to ring the doorbell. What would Riku be like? Would he forgive him for being so late? A second later, Sora cursed himself for his indecisiveness and slammed down on the doorbell.

The resulting_briiiiiing! _shook Sora mentally, but he only had a moment to brace himself for the encounter. The door was flung open.

Standing in the doorway could have been no one but Riku. He had the same silver hair, though it was longer and a little more limp. He had the same lean body, though it was taller and a bit more muscular. He had the same face, though more mature and shapely than before. He even had the same striking aquamarine eyes, though they were hidden behind his silver bangs.

For longer than either of them dared to count, they stood in silent, mutual surprise. Both were thinking an overwhelming amount of thoughts at once.

"... Riku."

"Sora."

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Please don't hate Sora. He's ADD. And this kind of thing happens over the years. If you do get mad at Sora, please don't flame him, and know there'll be plenty of chances to get mad at Riku coming up soon too. Review please, my lovely fellows! 


	5. Who are you now?

_Disclaimer: _Do I really need to put one of these every chapter? I might was well. ME NO OWN. Not Kingdom Hearts, and not Starbucks (sadly. I'd be filthy stinking rich if I did).

_Author's Notes: _Oh my god! A oneshot AND another chapter within a day of each other! Yes, I know. I'm awesome. Please, tell me more. _(hit with tomatoes) _... Ow. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. I like some parts, I dislike others... eh. We'll see. More slow parts. I'll be past them soon.

* * *

"So, Sora, tell me, what happened while I was gone?" 

_While you were gone, _Sora thought with a bitter edge. _That's a light way of putting it._ Riku, however, was in the kitchen, bustling around making tea, so he couldn't sense the waves of negativity pouring off Sora. The most important day in six years, and he'd _forgotten. _Was that even _possible...?  
_

Riku strolled easily in and set a steaming cup down on the coffee table before Sora and sat down lightly beside him on the couch.

"Yo, Sora? Are you spacing again? What's up?" Riku waved a hand in his friend's face, which effectively snapped the brunette out of his cycle of self-resentment.

"Oh, sorry, Riku!" Sora flashed him a quick, apologetic smile, which Riku took with good grace. "You'd be surprised, a lot has happened..."

"I bet not." said Riku, smirking confidently and lifting his own tea to take a sip. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Roxas and Axel got married." Sora said promptly.

Riku choked on his tea. "Wh-_What?_" he spluttered over Sora's giggles when he cleared his windpipe. "You're _kidding! _I knew they were going to go fast, but..."

"Not that fast." Sora sobered a bit. "They dated for years..." Riku clammed up at this, nodding vaguely. When neither came forward with anything to say, silence settled over them like dust. Riku didn't seem too perturbed, but to Sora, the silence dust was falling into every crevice on his body it could reach, clawing at his throat and threatening to drag tears from his eyes. This certainly wasn't the heart-felt reunion he'd been imagining six years ago. That version had a lot more kisses, and tears of happiness, and pink sparkles, and hearts.

"So..." Sora said nervously, imagining a puff of silence dust springing off him agitatedly. "How was, I mean... H-How have you been doing, these past years?"

Riku gave Sora a dry smile from behind the cup. "How was jail, you mean to ask? Not as bad as you'd think. There wasn't any gang rape or anything. No rape at all, actually. Any sex was completely willing." This time it was Sora's turn to gag on his tea. "Joking. Well, not entirely, but I digress."

"_Sex?_" Sora cried incredulously. "I ask you about your time in jail and the first thing you talk about is _sex?_"

"It's a stereotype that I thought was kind of funny." Riku shrugged, unabashed. "Ok, I'm sorry, stop looking at me with that evil eye. Jail was fine. Well, as fine as jail can be." Sora sighed, shaking his head with amazement. Riku really hadn't changed, had he. "What about you? What were you doing for all these years?"

"Well..." Sora's gut twisted a bit with something he could only identify as guilt. Would Riku be mad that he dated other people...?

Maybe Riku sensed this, because he grinned gently and leaned forward a bit. "So, what hot little boys have you been fooling around with while I was gone? Spill everything." There was a warm note in his voice that made Sora want to cry with relief. Riku couldn't have been _that _mad if he could still act so sweet...

"Not too many." Sora said cheerfully, hoping Riku would take this as a reluctance to "cheat" on him. "Just one boy, a long time after you left, for about four months... and a girl. For longer."

"A girl?" Riku whistled. "Looks like we underestimated you, Sora. You get the best of both worlds, I guess. So, who is this girl?"

"Axel's cousin, actually." Sora replied, tracing the rim of his cup with the tip of his finger almost wistfully. Unfortunately, Riku noticed.

"Axel's cousin?" he frowned, his silver brows creasing. "I didn't know Axel had a cousin... are you still seeing her, or something?" his tone was fraught with suspicion.

"Oh, no no no!" Sora waved his hands frantically for emphasis, tea flying over the side of the cup. "I mean, we're still friends, but she broke it off a long time ago..." Riku toyed with his cup, still frowning distantly. Sora peered into his face, mentally twisting with nervousness. No matter how much he tried to assure himself that Riku was still the same, so much had happened between them... Riku was changed enough to completely ruin any image Sora still had in his head. He had no idea how to _act _around the man anymore. And that hurt more than anything had hurt in a long time.

* * *

Axel's day hadn't been the best. Sure, it was often joked that firefighters pulled little girls' kittens out of trees, but that was in the same way that police officers sat around in their cars eating doughnuts and getting fat. But today, he was actually called to pull a cat out of a tree. And the bastard pussy had _scratched _him! So much for being grateful. Next time the stupid animal could get _itself _down, and guess what? _It wouldn't be able to. _How's that for payback, you maniacal, furry little-- 

Anyway, it was safe to say that Axel had not had a pleasant day at work. He fully expected to come home to an empty apartment and a note reminding him that his beloved little hubby-muffin had gone to his brother's house to help clean. He had definitely not expected Roxas to be home already, and even less with a sobbing Sora sitting next to him on the couch.

"Um, guys, what the hell happened?" Axel asked with surprise when he walked in on that very scene.

Roxas looked up at him and grimaced. "Welcome home. You aren't going to like this." He rubbed Sora's back firmly.

"Oh great, a bigger headache." Axel muttered darkly, rubbing his temples. "Well, what is it?"

"Riku." Whatever Axel had been expecting, it wasn't that. His jaw dropped right off it's hinge.

"Explain, please? Oh god, did we get a letter saying he was raped to death?" At this, Sora's sobbing morphed into a high-pitched giggle-fit. Roxas met Axel's incredulous look with a knowing frown.

"No, he isn't dead. Exact opposite, actually. He was released yesterday, and Sora went to see him this afternoon." Roxas said gravely. Sora nodded an affirmative, his fits relaxing into occasional hiccups.

"So he made you cry?" Axel said, eyebrows shooting up. "Is he that much of a jackass now?"

"No, no!" Sora piped quickly. "He's not too bad, it's just... he's different. It's..."

"Unsettling?" Roxas suggested. Sora's head bobbed frantically.

"Yeah, unsettling. I'm not upset or anything... It's just a little too much to handle all at once." Axel nodded, falling silent. Roxas frowned deeper at this. Just when he was expecting Axel to pop out with the perfect thing to say...

"You know we have to have a party now, right?" Axel said thoughtfully, leaning on one leg. Both the boys on the couch perked up. "To celebrate Riku's glorious return and reacquaint ourselves with him and all. Sound good? I'll organize it."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Sora gave Axel a watery smile. "Thanks, this means a lot, Axel..."

Axel fully turned his head to Sora and gave a great fake jump of astonishment. "_Sora? _What are you doing here?" he asked with affected surprise. "I thought you'd have been long gone by now to be with that hunky true love of yours! Now shoo, boy! Keep him distracted while I call people, and go find out what his soonest free time is for me." Axel winked.

"Okay! I will!" Sora sprung up from the couch quicker and with more enthusiasm than he'd shown all day. "Thanks, I'll call you ASAP! Later guys, and thanks for the tissues, Roxas!" With that, the brunette was out the door like an arrow. Roxas grinned gratefully as Axel plopped himself down at his soulmate's side in the comfortable quiet that followed this retreat.

"Thanks, Axel, that was great." Roxas snuggled into the redhead's arms. "You really know how to cheer people up."

"Oh, you give me too much credit." Axel laughed huskily. "I just know what Sora needs to hear, is all. If anyone can make this right, he can. But you know..." Axel smirked a lascivious smirk. "This is a nice surprise for me. I thought I was going to be alone for another four hours... what should we do, now that we're together again?"

"You," Roxas's lips cocked in a half-smile as he poked Axel's nose, "have people to call, don't you?"

"Oh yeah..." Axel laughed uneasily. "Well, I suppose friendship deserves sacrifice, eh? I'll go do that then..."

"Go on." Roxas laughed warmly and kissed Axel's cheek. "I'll help, so we can get this done sooner."

* * *

So far, out of his old friends, Riku had only come into contact with Sora. So, when Sora's cellphone interrupted their scary movie marathon, Riku had been understandably curious. Sora had politely excused himself and slid out of the house like water. Riku had really tried not to watch him through the living room window, but the boy was so cute it was hard not to... 

Sora let himself back in, a sly smile that reminded Riku of a fox glued to his face, Riku's suspicions were greatly aroused.

"What's up?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible. "Who was that?"

"Weeeell..." Sora elongated the vowel, rocking innocently on his heels. "Actually, that was Axel. I told him that you were back, and he wants to see you right away. Roxas, too."

"Yeah..." it was clear that Riku was still digesting the fact that Roxas and Axel were _married. _"Are we going there now?"

"If you want." Sora's eyes lit up hopefully. "I was kind of hoping you would..."

There was no way Riku could say no to that look. So, five minutes later, they were trundling down the road in Riku's car, Sora giving instructions to their apartment and pointing some old buildings out along the way.

"Turn left here. Oh, look, Riku! That's the Starbucks where we went on our first date, do you remember? It's still there, doing well... turn right at that stop sign."

Not ten minutes later, Sora was dragging Riku up a dingy flight of stairs and ringing a doorbell on one of the many carbon copy apartments that lined the hallway. There had been a strange humming of voices from behind the door, but at the doorbell it all hushed. Riku's eyebrow cocked, but Sora seemed to take no notice.

The door cracked open, and Axel stood in the threshold. When he saw the two standing before him, his face melted into a wide grin.

"Riku!" he cried, pulling the slivered one into a one-armed hug and ushering them inside. "Look at you, man, you look different... not that it doesn't suit you. What's up?"

"Happy to see you too." Riku replied with a crooked smile. "You and Roxas tied the knot, huh?"

"Yeah." Axel beamed with pride. "Of course, it's partly thanks to you. Come on, the others are waiting in the other room."

"The others?" Riku asked curiously, but he understood as soon as Axel lead them through the kitchen to the living room. All of his old friends, and even a few faces he didn't recognize, were all sitting around, staring up at him. A pregnant pause as they all took the sight of him in, then...

"_Riku! _Oh man, your hair grew! What's up, how've you been?"

"Riku, it's been forever! We missed you."

Riku was assailed with hugs from two blonds. He thought Axel and Sora might have the decency to save him, but they added to the mix and piled onto Riku in one big group hug, laughing and strangling each other.

"_Woah!_ I missed you guys too, now will you get off? I can't breathe!" Riku laughed with the others. After a moment of confusion, the pile disentangled and Riku got a chance to look at his blond friends again. They both looked basically the same, only older. And Riku noticed a gold ring glinting on Roxas's finger. Axel had the same one, Riku had seen it too. Curiously, Riku peered at the other two sitting in the background and smiling politely. Well, one, a cute redheaded girl was, the other was sort of looking to the side with a bored expression. Riku recognized that hair...

"Hey, you're Zexion, right?" Riku said to the bored man. He glanced up and smiled a bit, no more than the occasion suited.

"Yes, I'm Zexion. We were never introduced in high school. You're Riku? Demyx dragged me along to this party."

"Really? Demyx?" Riku smirked and nudged the suddenly bashful blond. "How'd that happen, huh? You have a lot to report." Then he remembered the last one in the room, the girl.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm Riku, you are...?"

"I'm Kairi." Kairi gave him a sugary smile. Riku could have sworn that too much time around this girl would give him a cavity. "I'm Axel's cousin and Sora's ex-girlfriend." The air in the room thickened a little as they all waited tensely for Riku's reply. They were all thinking the same thing: _Perhaps that wasn't the best way to introduce herself... _

Riku's face stayed deceitfully blank, and after a tight pause, he stepped forward with his hand outstretched and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Kairi, nice to meet you." They shook hands, and everyone released their breath. The tension in the air evaporated. "I hope Sora wasn't too oblivious or anything...?"

"Hey!" Sora punched his friend's arm, who shook it off with a hearty chuckle. Kairi's heart warmed to see that. It was clear Riku meant so much to Sora. "I am not _that_ oblivious!"

"Sora, I hit on you for two years and you never noticed." Riku teased, ruffling the brunette spikes fondly. Sora's face dropped blankly.

"You did...?" he asked, sounding like he was standing in a ray of light. Everyone burst out laughing.

_Yeah, this is what we were missing. _Sora thought happily, watching Demyx throw a pillow at Riku's head. _This feels so right._

* * *

Axel and Roxas had really gone all-out for their wedding. Riku figured that out from the first few dazzling pictures. A sense of longing and estrangement clawed at the back of his mind as he sat in the center of the group, all of them crowing about how pretty everything had been and how good the food was and how Roxas's mother had broken down in tears in front of the whole gathering (though no one could tell if it was from joy that her son was getting married or shame that he was marrying another man). What Riku would have given to have been there, dancing and laughing with everyone else... 

"Um, guys?" he interrupted tiredly after too long, sitting around doing nothing. "Look, sorry to break up the party and all, but this has been a lot to take in for one day... Maybe we could keep going tomorrow? I'm tired."

Everyone was silent for a moment, just staring at him with blank looks on their faces, then they all burst into apologies and goodbyes at once. Riku smiled graciously and nodded to them all before finally managing to sidle out the door. For just a second, he was alone in the refreshingly cool air, then a body grasped Riku's arm so tight he gasped.

"Riku?" Though Riku couldn't see Sora's face where it was pushed against his arm, his voice sounded riddled with concern. "I'm sorry, was that too much? Were we too loud, or, or-- I'm so sorry, it just that we were so happy to see you after so long and we kind of got carried away--" Riku's husky laugh accompanied by a pat on the heat cut him off.

"It's ok, Sora, I'm happy to see you too." he assured the distraught boy. "It's just that I need some fresh air, right? We'll keep partying tomorrow. Do you want to come home with me, or can Roxas lend you his car?"

"I'll go home later." Sora's voice was still muffled, but it was a bit flatter now that he let out the concern. Riku nodded briskly and gently pulled his arm out of Sora's grasp.

"I'll see you later then." he said casually, and without another glance backward, sauntered off to his car and left.

Sora, however, stayed outside for longer, just watching the spot where his car had disappeared around the corner, lost in thought. That moment had been perfect, hadn't it? But what was he expecting, a kiss? He and Riku weren't exactly together anymore, were they...

Sora sighed with anxiety, running a fretful hand through his hair and turning on his heel. This was too much to think about.

* * *

"That went well." Axel muttered sarcastically, slumping against the back of the couch. Roxas shot him a dry look as he gently stacked the photos and stored them away. Demyx was fretting to Zexion about what Riku must have thought about them, even though it was clear (to anyone else) that Zexion couldn't care less. Kairi was just silent with a worried look.  
Just then, the door opened and shut, and Sora slid into the room, eyes downcast. They all stared at him expectantly. 

"Riku went home." he announced, depression heavy in his voice. Everyone let out a collective sigh.

"That was really your first boyfriend?" Kairi asked, curiosity overpowering the woe. "He's a lot... grumpier than I imagined. And his skin looked a bit more pasty than the pictures you showed me of your high school days."

"Jail wasn't good for him." Roxas agreed, casting a nervous glance at Axel before clamming up. Axel noticed, however, and shook his head, leaning over his knees, his face hidden in his hands.

"Man, oh man..." he moaned. "I really didn't mean for this to happen. Fuck..."

"What about you, Sora?" Roxas asked, rubbing Axel's back gently. "What are you going to do?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked owlishly.

"You still like him, don't you? Are you going to start dating him again, or what?"

"I don't know." Sora wailed, throwing his hands in the air and falling dramatically onto the couch beside Kairi. "I don't even know what to _say _to him anymore! What am I supposed to expect if I ask him out?"

Roxas shook his head regretfully. "Can't help you there."

* * *

Since Sora was such a coward, the whole group had to help him coax Riku out of his shell. For the next two weeks, they took him out (sometimes with force) to anywhere they could think of, the park, the mall, anywhere. 

"He's different." Roxas murmured to Axel one day when they took Riku to a new museum that had opened in his absence. "He walks with a slump now. I wonder what that's about." Axel refused to wonder.

"Riku, look over here!" Sora called to his former boyfriend. "They have an exhibit on Marie Antoinette of France! I remember learning about her, she was the queen who couldn't do anything right."

"Sort of like you, huh?" Riku teased, strolling languidly over to stand beside the brunette, who was fuming now.

"Am not." Sora pouted. Riku laughed and ruffled his hair, like usual. Sora was about to move on when Riku's cellphone went off, buzzing madly and attracting dirty looks from the other museum patrons. Riku excused himself and hurried off to a more private place. Sora pouted even more.

"Who would be calling him now? Demyx?" Sora wondered grumpily to Roxas, who was leaning on a wall nearby.

"No idea. You can eavesdrop, if you want." Roxas smirked a bit. Sora frowned at him, but he couldn't deny that Roxas had read his mind, so instead of fighting the urge, Sora sidled over to Riku and hid behind a wall to listen to him. It wasn't that hard; Riku was starting to get excited about something, so his voice was rising steadily.

"... Thought you weren't going to be out for another few weeks, man! Good behavior, eh? They should really get rid of that rule. It's so easy to fake..." Riku's voice had changed. It was gruffer, a little more bestial, for lack of a better word, and Sora didn't like it one bit. "So, how'd you get this number? I couldn't have left it for you, I just got my cell back... oh... where'd you get your hands on a yellow pages? Are there public ones? Where are you staying, anyway? ... oh, sucks to be you. Well, wanna stay at my house until you can get another place? ... Sure. My mom won't care, trust me. ... Yes, I still live with my mother. I kind of got thrown in jail before I could find my own place, you know. ... Yeah, yeah, whiner. ... Oh, quit your whining! He'll be out soon enough, he's only got a few more weeks, right? ... Don't explode from the lack of sex. Hire a hooker or something. Force him to wear a blue wig. Draw an X on his face. ... Ha! You know I was just messing with you. ... So get a job, you lazy bum! And don't revert back to a life of crime. ... Well, I'm out right now. I could tell you the address, I guess, my mom's not home anyway... wait a sec, it's locked. You wouldn't be able to get in. ... I don't even want to know what you could do with a power like that. ... I SAID I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, LA LA LA, I'M NOT LISTENING! ... Ok, sheesh! Criminal... well, anyway, you can go and get settled, I guess, I'll be a few hours yet, knowing my friends... It's off Sunset boulevard, do you know where that is?" Riku then went on to give a list of directions to his house.

Sora's head was spinning. Whoever Riku was talking to, it certainly wasn't anyone _they _knew. Where would Riku make other friends...?

"Sora?" Sora jumped at the sound of the voice he'd been listening to for the past ten minutes. To Sora's relief, though, it had grown softer again, like he was used to. Sora giggled nervously and turned to face Riku staring incredulously at him.

"Uh, h-hi Riku! I just thought that you were taking too long and I should go find you..." Sora trailed off awkwardly.

"You are a horrible liar, Sora. You always have been." Riku laughed. Sora expectd him to ruffle his brown spikes, but no such gesture came. "So, how much did you hear?"

"All of it." Sora admitted quietly.

"So I bet you want to know who I was talking to, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Riku sighed gently, one hand drifting up to play unconsciously with his hair, "I was talking to a friend of mine. An inmate. You don't know him... he got released a few days ago and was looking for a place to stay."

Sora clamped his mouth down on an unmanly squeal. He'd been afraid of that. "And he's going to stay at your house, right now?" Sora asked dubiously. "I thought it was locked...?"

"Oh, my friend has lock-picking powers." Riku laughed again, but somehow it didn't seem quite real.

"So that's what it was." Sora murmured to himself. Riku held out his hand to help the little brunette off the floor, and the two made their way back to the main exhibits.

"I'm going to have to meet this friend, you know." Sora commented casually. Riku ran an uneasy hand through his hair and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "I'd rather not."

"What's his name, anyway?" Sora pressed.

"His name?" Clearly, further discussion of this mysterious friend wasn't what Riku wanted, but he gave in to his former boyfriend's demands anyway. "His name... it's Xemnas."

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Dun dun dunnn! What kind of trouble can Xemnas cause?! _(tomatoe'd again) _Waaah. Anyway, you guys know the drill, reviews please! 


	6. Xemnas

_**Disclaimer: **_I kind of like these, actually. It's an easy place to start writing the notes at the top of a chapter. Oh, uh... Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters do not belong to me. I, however, belong to me... hm. What shall I do with this intriguing new information...

**_Author's notes:_ **OTL OTL OTL I could grovel until my knees get torn off and my throat ruptures, but I'm sure you won't want to hear that. So here is my excuse: Writer's block. Big time. Bad case. Very depressing. I hope I still have readers... Anyway, I actually kind of like this chapter. I really, really like Xemnas. I have no idea why. In all honesty, he should annoy the crap out of me. But I just think he's way cool. Awesome bad guy. (Actually, in canon KH2, he was kind of lame. He appeared halfway through and didn't reappear until the end of the game. And has very generic motives. But I think he's awesome anyway.) And I think Saïx is just too cool too. Perfect bitch for Xemnas. So I love love LOVE XemSaïx. Expect some of that in the future.

Please forgive me for the horrible delay...

* * *

_Xemnas.__  
_

Sora had never heard that name before. He didn't exactly make a habit of associating with criminals, though (Riku and Axel excused, seeing as Axel didn't exactly mean to do what he did and Riku didn't do anything in the first place). So, of course, as the loving friend and ex-boyfriend he was, he insisted on meeting this friend. Riku wasn't too happy about that. He kept fiddling nervously with his hair and attempting to sway Sora away from this decision all the way home. Nothing worked. In fact, it probably bolstered Sora's determination to see this so-called friend and make sure he wasn't too dangerous.

When Sora marched through Riku's front door, stomped into his living room and noticed the man lounging on the couch, the first thing he thought was _"Dangerous."_

Grey hair. Not nice, moonlit-silver like Riku's, but not exactly an old, dusty gray, either. It was a powerful kind of gray. And it contrasted oddly with his dark skin. Golden orbs gleamed with dry amusement at Sora from under gray bangs. Muscles that could have easily snapped someone's neck bulged under the man's sweatshirt. Xemnas's body was draped over the couch in a lazy, yet somehow arrogant and still sexy way, and one thumb was clicking a button on the remote at random intervals. The channels on the TV switched in response, giving everyone an odd contrast of laugh tracks, then somebody sobbing on an obscure drama, then a crowd cheering.

After an odd, uncomfortable pause where Sora's and Xemnas's gazes met, Riku wandered into the room and smiled uneasily.

"Hi, Xemnas, I'm home." he said, a forced note of cheerfulness in his voice.

Xemnas's golden eyes shifted to Riku, but nothing else besides his thumb moved. "Hello, Riku." His deep voice sent shivers down Sora's spine. It felt smooth like slime would. "Who is this?"

"Uh, this is..." Riku stuttered a bit, but finally couldn't avoid the introductions. "This is Sora." he admitted grudgingly, finally. Sora gave him an odd look. "Sora, meet Xemnas."

"Honored." Xemnas said smoothly, his eyes fixing on Sora again. He felt like those eyes were divesting him of every article of clothing on his body.

"Yeah." Sora agreed, not entirely truthful.

"So, Sora, don't you have to be getting home?" Riku asked pointedly. Sora gave him an odd look.

"Why would I--?"

"Yes, you do. We'll talk tomorrow okay, bye!" Riku interrupted firmly, pushing his ex out the door and slamming it in Sora's face. Xemnas watched through those glittering golden eyes of his, mouth curved in a amused half-smile.

"Eager to get him out of my presence?" he asked. Riku turned a sullen glare on him.

"He's innocent. You know it. I know you know it. As soon as he starts getting buddy-buddy with you, you'll corrupt him. Don't think I don't know you that well, Xemnas." Riku spat.

"That isn't very friendly, is it, Riku?" Xemnas said.

"Well, we aren't really _friends, _are we?" Riku asked, hesitantly. "What we have isn't really a friendship..."

Xemnas's eyes moved back to the TV. "What would you call it then?"

"I'd call it masochistic." Riku muttered, flopping on the couch next to Xemnas. "I'd also call it... survival." he added softly. His only reply was a baritone chuckle.

* * *

Sora wasn't surprised to hear the phone ring the second the door smacked closed behind him.

"Stop reading my mind." Sora growled into the phone and flopping on his bed. "It's really creepy." A light laugh filtered through the phone.

"So, who's this Xemnas guy?" Roxas's voice asked cheerfully. Sora rolled over and made himself comfortable on his pillow.

"I'm not sure." he admitted seriously. "He's kind of... scary. He gives off this 'I'm raping you with my eyes' vibe."

"Ew, I don't like him already." Roxas sounded like he was grimacing. "And I haven't even met him."

"Maybe you won't." Sora said without regret. "Now I see why Riku didn't want me meeting him..."

"So, are you going to avoid him from now on?" Roxas inquired.

"No, I can't! He's staying at Riku's house! I'll have to see him if I go over there." Sora insisted. "And I don't want to leave Riku alone with a guy like that!"

"... They seemed pretty friendly on the phone, from what you told me." Roxas said suspiciously. "And you said Xemnas just got released from jail, so they must have met there. Which means Riku might have spent six years alone with him already..."

Sora's eyes widened with disgust. "Oh, right, I forgot about that. Eww..." Sora sighed and rubbed his temple. "I just don't know what to do about that guy."

"You'll figure it out." Roxas reassured. "Love conquers all, remember?"

* * *

The next morning found Sora at Riku's doorstep again. Taking a deep breath, Sora rang the doorbell.

The one who answered was Xemnas, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"H-Hi." Sora squeaked, inwardly cursing the lack of control over his voice. Xemnas just stared at him through those unnerving gold eyes of his. "I was, uh, looking for Riku..."

"He's in the shower." One of Xemnas's brows arched. "You can come in, if you want."

A sudden image of a spider hiding in the shadows, leering at its next prey, popped into Sora's mind, but he ignored it and followed Xemnas inside anyway.

Sora peered curiously around the neat living room. It felt homey, but somehow... too quiet and sterile. "Where's Riku's mom?" Sora asked. His voice sounded strange in the silence.

Xemnas, who had flopped on the couch among the blankets and pillows that lay as evidence to his sleeping there last night, replied, "Out. From what I hear, she's never home anymore."

Sora shifted awkwardly, hoping to high heaven that Riku's mother wasn't somehow ashamed of her son because of the incident. "So... um... I guess I could just, uh..."

"Have a seat." Xemnas gestured lazily to an armchair near the couch. Sora sensed a subtle power behind the words, like it was an order, not a suggestion. Sora obeyed before he realized what he was doing. "So, Sora." Xemnas's eyes fixed on Sora intensely, and Sora couldn't help but feel like a butterfly under a pin. "Riku's told me some about you."

"Like what?" Sora posed the question quickly, as if the opportunity was going to be taken from him in an instant. Xemnas just smirked faintly.

"He talked nonstop about you in the beginning." Sora felt his curiosity grow despite himself.

"What did he say about me?" he asked, a little more impatiently.

"As time went on, those babbles ceased, though." Xemnas clucked his tongue quietly. Sora's skin went cold for a moment. "I wonder why that is?"

"He... forgot about me?"

"Xemnas." A cold voice interrupted, and both males faced Riku, who was leaning in the doorway to the living room, glaring coolly. His eyes flicked briefly to Sora, then fixed on Xemnas. Xemnas's grin only grew even more. "What were you telling him?" Riku asked, lifting himself off the doorway and strolling inside the room, arms crossed. Xemnas shrugged. Riku did not take this kindly. "Get out and get dressed." he snapped. Xemnas inclined his head sarcastically and vacated the room.

All at once, the tension fled from Riku's body, as if it had left with Xemnas. He sighed dramatically and flopped in Xemnas's now-empty seat. "Sorry, Sora." he muttered without making eye contact. Sora fidgeted uncertainly. "He's annoying, I know." Riku shook his head. Sora didn't reply, which aroused Riku's suspicion. He glanced up and locked his aquamarine eyes on Sora's sky blue ones.

"... What did he say to you?" Riku asked suspiciously. Sora twitched and grinned uneasily.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." Sora laughed, but it sounded too shrill to be natural. "We were just... talking..."

Riku sighed again. "Sora, I know Xemnas. It's never "just talking" with him. And I know you, so I know you aren't acting natural."

"How do you know?!" Sora shouted accusingly, jumping up and gripping the chair arms in a death-grip. "You've been gone for six years, how do you know I haven't changed?!"

Riku winced, as if Sora had attempted to slap him. "You haven't changed, you moron!" Riku replied waspishly. "I can still read you like a book! Xemnas said something to upset you, and I want to know what it is!"

"Maybe I don't have to tell you!" Sora glared angrily. "Maybe it was for me only!"

"You don't get it!" Riku finally snapped and leaped from his seat. "Xemnas is tricky! He's manipulative! He's going to poison your mind, and you're going to let him!"

"Why do you care?!" Sora cried, voice rasping with fury. "You've been out of my life for six years, and you think you can suddenly pop back in as if nothing happened?! YOU obviously didn't care about ME while you were wasting away in prison!"

Riku's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"You forgot about me!" Sora snapped, sounding hurt. "Admit it. I dropped out of your life as soon as I was gone."

"What about YOU?!" Riku bellowed suddenly, scaring Sora out of his skin. "You're the one who messed around with other people as soon as I got locked up!" Sora flinched guiltily. "I wasn't totally stupid, though." Riku continued nastily, eyes glinting. "I realized you wouldn't wait for me, though it took me long enough. Who in their right fucking minds would wait so long? So I gave up on you, just like you gave up on me."

Just like that, Sora's voice was sucked away.

"... I..." Sora shuddered a bit, then glared firmly at Riku. Drawing on some inner strength, he squared his shoulders and spoke quietly, "You're wrong, Riku. I never gave up on you. And I still won't give up on you. But if you're going to be a jackass, I don't want to talk to you." Resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands, Sora strode past Riku, who was held still with surprise, and left the house, slamming the door ringingly behind him.

Riku stayed frozen for a moment more, then dove into hallway, roaring "XEMNAS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Xemnas emerged from Riku's room, smirking in such a "holier-than-thou" way that Riku wanted to slap the expression off his infuriating face. "Me?" Xemnas asked airily, examining his fingers. "I did nothing to him that wasn't already boiling under the surface."

"You're a liar." Riku snarled, his whole body tense. "You're lying. What did you say to him?"

"I don't like repeating myself, Riku." Xemnas said coolly, dropping his pretenses and glowering coldly. A dangerous aura suddenly radiated off him, softly, like a light he could turn off and on at will. Riku's fierce scowl melted off, his muscles unclenching like he'd been doused with hot water.

"Don't chase him away." the pale boy whispered, face ashen. "You can chase anyone else away, I don't care. Just not him. Let me keep him."

Xemnas chuckled deep in his throat, a condescending, keep-no-prisoners kind of laugh. "But Riku. Who would be left to entertain me while Saïx is away?"

"I hate you." Riku muttered, sweeping past Xemnas into the sanctity of his bedroom. "I hate you so much."

A low murmur of "Good to know." followed him.

* * *

When Sora returned home and locked the door behind him, he unplugged his phone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Instead, he allowed himself a rare moment to lay on his bed and sulk.

* * *

As he shuffled around the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee, a calender caught Xemnas's gaze. Red X's crossed off the days already gone by. Golden eyes raked across the page briefly, coming to rest on one day two weeks ahead. A smirk wormed itself across the tan face.

"Well, Saïx. Looks like I won't be as bored as I thought I would until you return." he murmured to himself, pouring the steaming coffee into a mug. "Though that day isn't so far away."

* * *

_"Hello, whoever you are! I hope you were calling for Sora, because that's me! But I can't come to the phone right now, so if you leave a message I'll know you called and try to call you back. Thanks!" Beep.__  
_

"Sora, why aren't you picking up your phone?" Roxas snapped, sitting upright on the couch. "I swear I've called twenty times already. This isn't like you! Is something wrong? Just talk to me, brother... call me back when you get this message, I guess. And all of my twenty other messages." The blond threw the phone back at the receiver and flopped back down on the couch with an explosive sigh. It was a nasty cycle; Just when he thought Sora might pick up the phone and he could stay sitting up, the answering machine received his heartfelt call and Roxas fell right back down across the couch again.

But finally, _finally, _the cycle was interrupted by the phone he'd just abused piping up and ringing shrilly. Roxas jumped up and snatched the phone.

"Sora?" he demanded.

_"I wish."_ a nasal voice on the other side sighed. _"Still no luck?"__  
_

"Oh, Axel. Obviously not." Roxas sighed, letting himself fall listlessly back on the couch. "It's not like Sora to ignore me. I'm considering just barging in to our house and forcing him to tell me what's wrong."

_"Don't go yet. I'm coming home right now." _Yes, it sure sounded like that, Roxas mused. He could hear rushing cars in the background. _"Speaking of which, when are you going to get a job, Roxas?"__  
_

"Excuse me?" Roxas smiled despite himself. "_Who _just got a huge payoff for winning that international Struggle tournament last month? _Who _will be paying the bills around here for a while? That's right, _me._"

Axel snorted. _"Right, but _I _have a steady job. What happens when the Struggle tournaments end for the year?"__  
_

"By then my account will be fat enough to keep you quiet until next year." Roxas said primly. Axel laughed.

_"Sure, sure. Anyway, my bus just pulled in. I'll see you soon, love."__  
_

"Yeah. Love you, Axel." Roxas hung up the phone, gently this time, letting the mouthpiece(1) slide out of his palm and click into the receiver, then allowed his body to do the same to the couch. His eyes drifted shut, and Roxas drifted lightly into dreamland.

When his eyes opened again, the sound of the front door being thrown open and slammed shut again caught his attention. Yawning and stretching, Roxas pulled himself halfway up, blinking like an owl.

A tall body topped with flaming red hair entered his vision and sat down beside him on the couch. "What's this?" Axel purred, leaning forward so close to Roxas's face that he nearly kissed his husband's nose. "Did you catnap after we hung up?"

"Stop teasing me, Axel." Roxas muttered, shoving the man away. Axel pouted for all three seconds it took Roxas to change his mind and pull Axel back into a tight hug.

They rested together for a peaceful, quiet moment. "Come here. I have a surprise for you." Axel broke the silence by murmuring into Roxas's ear. Hauling them both up, Axel lead Roxas into the kitchen.

Roxas's eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked, trying his best not to be irritable. What right did Axel have to take his hands off Roxas for some stupid reason that he wouldn't even explain, when all Roxas craved right now was a long, relaxing night of se-

... Oh. _That's _what Axel was trying to point out.

"Flowers?" Roxas whispered wonderingly, approaching the kitchen table and brushing his fingers over a vase filled with a bouquet of colored roses that certainly hadn't been there this morning. "Why?"

"We both need some cheering up." Axel replied, snaking his arm around Roxas's waist. "So I thought this would be a good way of doing it."

Roxas let himself rest in his husband's arm. "When did you get them?"

"As I was coming home."

"Axel, you are such a moron sometimes." But the kiss Roxas planted on Axel's lips took the edge off the insult. "But I guess I knew that when I married you, huh?" Letting his hands drop off the flowers, a lecherous smile twisted Roxas's lips. "So, can we follow up on my original plan now?"

Axel smirked and started for the bedroom. "Happy anniversary to you too."

* * *

(1) My dad and sister wanted me to call it the vocabulary collector. So from now on, that's what the phone will be known as.

_**Author's Notes:**_ Happy AkuRoku day, everyone! I needed a sweet pick-me-up after that RikuSora angst.

Also, I'm planning to introduce Saïx next chapter. Hmhm. :D I luvvles Xemnas. And Saïx. Which means I double-luvvles XemSaïx.

**Review **please! Let me know I haven't lost most of you guys, my faithful readers...


End file.
